Desliz
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Hace dos años que se digieron adiós, ahora se han vuelto a reencontrar pero muchas cosas han cambiado y ya nada es lo que era antes. Akihiko
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos :D**_

_**Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, se me acaba de ocurrir la idea y lo he escrito en un momento. **_

_**Espero que no os desagrade mucho.**_

Hacía dos años que no lo veía y ahora que lo tenía delante no sabía qué hacer. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y algo dentro de mí volvía a despertar. Lo había echado de menos pero ya no le quería, no, no le quería. Cuando me convencí a mí mismo de que ya no había ningún sentimiento por esa persona me acerqué hasta él. No me había visto, estaba haciendo cola para comprar su comida y aun le quedaba un buen rato.

Estaba igual que siempre, quizá un poco cansado por el trabajo o algo por el estilo, pero me pareció que se conservaba igual. Me armé de valor y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro para que se girara. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos al verme. Se me quedó mirando como si fuera un fantasma y entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa de tenerme ahí delante.

-Misaki.- Murmuró como si no se lo creyera.

-¿Cómo estás, Akihiko?- Me permití no llamarle por su apodo, eso me recordaba demasiado al pasado. Frunció un poco el entrecejo cuando pronuncié su nombre pero no tardó en relajarse de nuevo.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-No me puedo quejar.- Le contesté y un silencio incómodo nos invadió unos segundos.- Me tengo que ir ya a trabajar, me alegra haberte vuelto a ver.

-Yo también.- Me dijo y cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme me detuvo cogiéndome de la muñeca.- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos algún día para tomar un café?

-No sé si será buena idea.- Le dije y me sonrió de lado.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que seremos capaces de tomar un café como si fuéramos amigos, solo amigos.- Dijo y al ver que no cedía insistió un poco más.- Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de ti durante estos dos años.

-Acabo de trabajar a las siete.- Le dije.- Si quieres podemos quedar en algún lugar.

-Puedo pasar a por ti al trabajo.- Me dijo pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, está cerca de la cafetería Juicer. ¿Quieres que nos veamos ahí?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa tímida.

-Estaré ahí a las siete.

Salí del trabajo un poco antes de lo normal y me dirigí al sitio donde había quedado con Usagi-san. Me senté en una mesa, aun tardaría en llegar un rato ya que faltaban quince minutos para la hora acordada.

No entendía como podía estar tan nervioso, ya no éramos nada y ya no había sentimiento. Debía estar tranquilo, charlar un rato con él y luego de ese día no nos volveríamos a ver hasta dentro de otros dos años. O eso era lo que yo quería que sucediera.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, supuse que sería él para preguntarme si tardaría un rato en volver o si ya iba hacia allá. No tardé en contestar.

-Moshi moshi.

-_Misa-chan, ¿ya acabas del trabajo?_- Me preguntó con su habitual tono de voz tan dulce.

-Ya he acabado pero he quedado en tomar un café con un amigo.- Le dije.- Me lo he encontrado a la hora de comer y hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que hemos decidido quedar para ponernos al día. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-_Claro que no me molesta, Misa-chan. Solo dime si vendrás a cenar a casa o cenarás con tu amigo._- Me dijo.-_Lo digo por prepararte algo para cenar o no._

-Iré a cenar a casa, pero hoy me tocaba hacer la cena a mí.- Le dije pensativo.- ¿Qué te parece si compro algo por ahí? Me pilla de camino a casa.

-_No te compliques mucho, Misa-chan, con bolas de pulpo nos apañamos o incluso si quieres puedes comprar ramen._

-Vale, compraré algo de eso. Te veo más tarde.- Le dije ya que observé por el cristal de la cafetería como Usagi-san aparcaba el coche.

-_Te amo, cosita linda._

-Yo también te amo, Kazu-san.- Le dije para luego colgar. En ese momento mi antiguo amor entró en la cafetería y con una sonrisa se acercó a mí.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- Me preguntó sentándose justo enfrente de mí.

-No mucho, he llegado hace nada.

-¿Ya has pedido?

-No, te estaba esperando.- Le respondí mientras él con un gesto llamaba a la camarera. Después de que pidiéramos hubo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por él.

-Bueno, cuéntame que has hecho en estos dos años.

-Cuando me fui de tu casa viví una temporada con mi niichan, terminé la universidad allí y luego volví cuando me contrataron en la editorial donde trabajo.- Expliqué mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran lo que habíamos pedido.

-¿En qué editorial trabajas?

-En Onodera.- Le dije cuando la camarera llegó con mi té y su café.- Estuve un par de meses editando manga pero necesitaban gente en literatura y ahora me hago cargo de eso. Ahora mismo vivo alquilado pero me voy a comprar una casa pronto.

-¿Con tu sueldo te llega para una casa?- Me preguntó sorprendido.- ¿No sería mejor comprarte un piso?

-No es solo mi sueldo, la casa me la voy a comprar con mi pareja.- Le dije lo que estaba evitando decirle.

-¿Ti-tienes pareja?- Me preguntó con la voz más grave de lo normal.

-Sí, llevamos saliendo juntos un año y dos meses.

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien?- Le preguntó pero negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para conocer gente.- Me dijo forzando una sonrisa.- Aikawa me estresa.

-Creo que os estresáis mutuamente.

-¿Tienes algún plan para cenar?- Me preguntó de repente.

-En casa me esperan para cenar.- Le dije y noté como bajaba la mirada apenado.- ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

-No quiero molestar.

-Akihiko, tu nunca eres una molestia.- Le dije con una sonrisa que me devolvió.

-Vale, iré a cenar a tu casa.

-Perfecto.- Exclamé pero por dentro los nervios me estaban matando. Yo solito me había metido en la boca del lobo y ahora me esperaba una cena incómoda con mi expareja y mi actual pareja. Niichan, ¿por qué me siguen pasando estas cosas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Malas decisiones.**

-Es aquí.- Le dije señalando un edificio, aparcó justo enfrente y subimos en silencio en el ascensor. Mientras comprábamos la cena le había enviado un mensaje a mi pareja diciéndole que no iría solo, supuse que estaría preparando la mesa para cuando llegáramos.

-¿Qué piso es?- Me preguntó antes de darle al botón.

-El octavo.- Dije y pulsó el número ocho. La situación se había vuelto un poco incómoda y no conseguíamos entablar una conversación decente.- ¿Te gustan los gatos, Akihiko?

-No me molestan.- Dijo mirándome.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes un gato?

-Sí, nació hace cuatro meses.- Dije sonriendo.- Nos lo dio una vecina que tiene seis gatos.

-Demasiados gatos.-Murmuró Usagi-san.- ¿Cómo se llama tu gato?

-Fígaro.- Dije mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y abrí la puerta.-Ya estamos aquí.

-Sí que habéis tardado.- Dijo Kazuka saliendo a recibirnos con una de sus habituales sonrisas.- Cuando quieras nos presentas, Misa-chan.

-Ahora voy, si es que no me has dado tiempo.- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Akihiko, él es Kazuka.

-Un placer.- Dijo Usagi-san dándole la mano, ni siquiera se esforzó en sonreír un poco.- Espero que estés cuidando muy bien de _mi _Misaki.

-Por supuesto, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo.- Le respondió sin darle importancia a ese _mi._

-No sé vosotros pero yo tengo hambre.- Dije para que dejaran de mirarse.- ¿Pasamos al comedor antes de que se enfríen las bolas de pulpo?

-Claro, ya he puesto la mesa.- Nos comentó Kazuka yendo hacia el salón. Los dos lo seguimos sin decir nada, yo me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber invitado a cenar a Usagi-san.- Contadme de que os conocéis.

-Misaki estuvo viviendo conmigo durante cuatro años.- Respondió Usagi-san muy tranquilo, dejando a Kazuka muy sorprendido.

-¿No me dijiste que estuviste viviendo con un tal Usagi?- Me preguntó Kazuka confundido.

-Kazu-san, su apodo es Usagi-san.- Dije sin mirarle. Kazuka frunció un poco el ceño pero se relajo en seguida. Le había hablado mucho de Usagi-san y de la relación que teníamos, por eso a mi novio no le caía nada bien el escritor pero sabía que se iba a comportar para no dejarme en evidencia delante de nuestro invitado.

-Me alegro de conocerte.- Le dijo volviendo a sonreír.- ¿Cómo os habéis vuelto a reencontrar?

-En una cafetería a la hora de la comida.- Le respondí mientras empezábamos a cenar.

-Creía que os habíais visto en la editorial, como eres escritor.- Le dijo a Usagi-san y yo me eché a reír.

-Akihiko no va a las editoriales ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.- Dije riendo.

-Me ofendes, Misaki, yo voy cuando creo que es necesario.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Lo que pasa es que nunca ha sido necesario.

La cena no fue tan mal como yo esperaba. Kazuka y Usagi-san se llevaban bien o al menos lo fingían. Cuando ya se hizo un poco tarde Akihiko se puso de pie para marcharse y yo lo seguí para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

-Me he quedado con las ganas de conocer a Fígaro.- Me dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Le pregunté sorprendido.

-No, lo he dicho para sonar agradable.

-Pues casi lo consigues, Akihiko.- Le dije abriendo la puerta y haciéndome a un lado para que pudiera salir.

-Misaki, me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado.- Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, yo estoy siempre disponible para ti. Que pases buena noche.

-Adiós.- Murmuré sorprendido mientras él se marchaba. Cerré la puerta y volví donde se encontraba mi pareja.

-No tengo nada en contra de que me traigas amigos a casa, pero debes entender que si traes a tu ex-novio yo me voy a sentir incómodo.- Me dijo bastante serio.

-Lo siento, Kazu-san. Para mí también ha sido incómodo, pero me sabía mal por él.- Le dije sentándome en el sofá junto a él.- Vive solo y su única compañía es un oso de peluche, tampoco sabe cocinar ni limpiar. Imagínate cómo debe de estar su casa, yo creo que le viene bien un poco de compañía.

-Búscale un novio.- Propuso Kazuka volviendo a sonreír.- Si el problema es que está solo preséntale a alguien, así él es feliz y yo me quedo más tranquilo.

-¿Estás celoso?- Le pregunté riendo.

-Admito que estoy un poco celoso.- Me dijo acercándome a él y pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

-No tienes por qué estarlo.- Le dije tranquilizándole.- Nunca volvería a estar con Usagi-san, no después de lo que me hizo.

-No pienses más en eso, Misa-chan, piensa en buscarle una pareja.- Dijo para luego besarme.

-Lo pensaré.- Dije cuando nos separamos.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro que tuve con Usagi-san. Le estaba dando vueltas a lo que me había dicho Kazuka y no era tan mala idea, si le conseguía pareja ya no tendría que preocuparme de el picor que sentía en el estomago cuando estaba junto a Usagi-san. Solo tendría que centrarme en Kazuka.

Durante días estuve buscando el candidato ideal para Usagi-san, pero no encontraba a nadie que estuviera a su altura. Esto estaba siendo más complicado de lo que había pensado, casi nadie era capaz de aguantar a alguien como él.

Decidí ir a su casa para hablar con él y comentarle lo que había pensado de buscarle una pareja. Sabía que no le iba a entusiasmar la idea, pero yo lo hacía por su bien. No quería que se amargara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hola, Misaki, no te esperaba.- Me dijo cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa. Nada más entrar me fijé en lo ordenado que estaba todo y eso me sorprendió bastante, me esperaba un desastre de casa. Me quedé parado mirando la que había sido mi casa durante cuatro años, sentí que en mi pecho algo empezaba a doler pero ese dolor se fue cuando vi al oso que estaba en el sofá.- ¡Suzuki-san!

-Vaya, a mí también me podías haber hecho ese recibimiento - Dijo Usagi-san cuando yo me abalancé sobre el oso.

-Perdón, me ha podido la emoción.- Dije algo avergonzado.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime, Misaki.

-¿Has tenido pareja durante estos dos años?- Pregunté algo sonrojado.

-No, no he estado con nadie.

-¿Quieres que te consiga novio?- Le pregunté y me miró desilusionado.

-Misaki, yo no quiero tener novio ni novia ni nada.- Dijo suspirando.- Yo te quiero tener a ti.

-Yo…yo ya estoy con Kazuka.- Dije en un susurro.

-Lo sé, pero durante este tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado y aun hay noches que no puedo dormir por la culpa.- Se sinceró. Yo no sabía bien que decirle, no soportaba esas cosas que me estaba diciendo.

-¿La culpa?

-Fue mi culpa que te fueras.- Dijo bastante triste.

-Yo ya te he perdonado.- Le dije para que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias, pero sigues teniendo novio.- Dijo y me miró muy serio.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.- Dije sin poder apartar mi mirada de la suya. Su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca del mío, podía notar el calor de su aliento y aunque quisiera apartarme no podía.

-¿Sientes lo mismo cuando te acuestas con él que cuando te acostabas conmigo?

-No nos hemos acostado.- Le dije y sonrió.

-¿De verdad que no habéis hecho nada?- Me preguntó sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Yo negué con la cabeza y él me pasó su mano por mi cuello para besarme. Ese día acabaría arrepintiéndome de haber ido a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Sientes lo mismo cuando te acuestas con él que cuando te acostabas conmigo?

-No nos hemos acostado.- Le dije y sonrió.

-¿De verdad que no habéis hecho nada?- Me preguntó sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Yo negué con la cabeza y él me pasó su mano por mi cuello para besarme. Ese día acabaría arrepintiéndome de haber ido a su casa.

-¿Vas a besarme?- Le pregunté sin apartarme todavía. No me respondió, solamente juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso tierno. Al principio no respondí, me quedé quieto y dejé que me besara como solo él sabía. Cuando comenzó a acariciar mi espalda empecé a participar en el beso y enredé mis manos en su pelo. Sabía que después me arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento necesitaba continuar.

-Te he extrañado demasiado.- Me susurró cuando nos faltó el aire. Luego me recostó en el sofá y se puso encima de mí para darme besos en el cuello mientras que con sus manos me desabrochaba la camisa. Recorrió mi cuello, mi pecho y mi ombligo con su boca, sin dejar ningún centímetro por recorrer. Se quitó su camisa y cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba completamente desnudo, pero eso no me importó. Cogió mi miembro y se lo llevó a su boca arrancándome gemidos hasta que me vine. Se lo tragó todo y me miró con algo de tristeza.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, hazme tuyo como antes.- Le dije borracho de placer. Ahora no era momento de echarme atrás, ya le había sido infiel a Kazuka y pensaba llegar hasta el final.

-Me haces muy feliz con eso.- Me dijo sonriendo. Separó mis piernas y comenzó a penetrarme despacio para ir aumentando la velocidad poco a poco hasta que nos corrimos.

-Usagi-san, ha sido genial.- Le dije sonriendo y abrazándome a él.

-Espero que mañana sigas pensando lo mismo.- Me susurró y nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche, Misaki?- Me preguntó Kazuka nada más entrar en mi casa.

-En casa de mi nii-chan.- Respondí rápidamente sin poder mirarle a los ojos. Lo que ayer me pareció genial hoy me parecía una atrocidad.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Estaba muy preocupado.- Me reprochó con motivo.

-Lo siento, creía que te lo había dicho.- Me disculpé mirándole a la cara por primera vez desde que había entrado.- Tenían una cena y querían a alguien de confianza para que cuidara a mi sobrino.

-Pues no me lo habías dicho.- Me dijo más relajado para después darme un pequeño beso.- ¿Por qué eres tan despistado, Misa-chan?

-Porque en el mundo tiene que haber de todo.

-¿Has desayunado, cariño?- Me preguntó yendo hacia la cocina.

-No, pero no te preocupes, ahora me prepararé algo.- Dije abriendo la nevera y sacando un poco de zumo.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Dónde?- Pregunté sin saber de qué hablaba.

-Que cómo te fue con tu ex.- Me dijo haciendo que me pusiera nervioso.- Fuiste a su casa a hablar con él, ¿no?

-Sí, estuvimos hablando pero me dijo que no le interesaba tener pareja en este momento.- Le expliqué intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.- Dice que no se siente solo y que está bien.

-¿Seguro?- Me preguntó alzando una ceja.-Puede que te haya dicho eso porque aún siente algo por ti.

-¿Qué? Eso no es así.- Le mentí lo mejor que pude.- Kazu-san, ya han pasado dos años y te puedo asegurar que Akihiko ya me ha olvidado por completo. Es cierto que me puede tener algo de cariño porque hemos vivido durante mucho tiempo juntos, pero solo eso, cariño y nada más.

-Te veo bastante convencido.- Me dijo sonriendo.- No te preocupes, confío en ti.

-Eres un ángel.- Le dije sintiéndome muy culpable.- No te merezco.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú sí que eres un ángel, pocas personas respetarían que yo quiera llegar virgen al matrimonio pero tú lo has hecho.- Dijo abrazándome.- Te amo, Misa-chan.

-Yo también te amo.

Los días iban pasando y yo cada vez me sentía peor. Había traicionado a Kazuka y me había convertido en el tipo de persona al que odiaba. Ya no me sentía a gusto con mi novio por la culpa y él lo notaba. Usagi-san tampoco ayudaba mucho, se había pasado una semana entera llamándome al móvil pero siempre lo ignoraba y eso hacía que me sintiera peor. Él no me obligó a nada, no es su culpa, el único culpable de todo esto era yo.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó Kazuka una vez más.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Le respondí forzando una sonrisa.

-Te noto raro y distante.- Me dijo preocupado.- ¿He hecho algo que no te haya gustado?

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, si me pasara algo te lo contaría.- Dije intentando no echarme a llorar.

-Tienes razón, cariño, nosotros no lo contamos todo.- Me dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi mejilla.- Por cierto, mientras estabas en el trabajo ha llamado ese Usami preguntando por ti. Le he dicho que le llamarías.

-¿No te ha dicho qué quería?- Le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, aunque noté que Kazuka estaba muy tranquilo.

-Solo me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo.- Me dijo levantándose y poniéndose el abrigo.- Será mejor que lo llames o se presentará aquí en casa.

-¿Te ha dicho que vendría?

-Sí, me ha dicho que si no le llamabas pasaría a verte.- Me dijo dándome un beso de despedida.- Hoy me toca el turno de noche, no me esperes despierto.

-Que te vaya bien.- Le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta. Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba y caminé hacia el teléfono. Me temblaban las manos y me equivoqué más de tres veces marcando los números.

-_¿Misaki?-_ Me preguntó su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo.- Le dije nervioso.- Kazuka me ha dicho que has llamado preguntando por mí.

_-Te he estado llamando pero no me coges el teléfono.-_ Dijo con voz triste.-_ Creo que es necesario que hablemos._

-No necesitamos hablar, cometí un error y no te puedes imaginar lo culpable que me siento ahora.- Dije rompiendo a llorar.

_-Sí que me lo imagino, Misaki. Sé que es lo que sientes y me duele que estés pasando por esto._- Me dijo entrecortadamente.-_ A mi me gustó y aunque sabía que no tenía que hacerme ilusiones, me las he hecho y ahora no sé qué haré. Misaki, yo te amo._

-Eso es lo último que quiero escuchar ahora.- Le dije sin poder parar de llorar.- Ya sé que no es tu culpa que haya pasado lo que ha pasado, de hecho tú me preguntaste si quería continuar y yo te dije que sí. Toda la culpa es mía, por eso te pido que no me vuelvas a llamar y que te alejes de mí. Es mejor que no te metas en esto.

_-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, Misaki? ¿No te das cuenta que eso me hace daño?_

-Es lo mejor para los dos, Akihiko.- Le dije tajante.

-_Ya veo, ahora he vuelto a ser Akihiko._- Me dijo dolido._- Me gustaba más cuando gemías Usagi-san y esto es lo mejor para vosotros dos pero para mí no. Misaki, me has hecho daño._

-Por favor, no me hagas sentir más culpable. Lo del otro día no significó nada para mí y te lo digo para no hacerte daño, no quiero que sigas pensando que entre nosotros hay algo.

_-Si no hubiera significado nada para ti no me estarías pidiendo que me alejara de ti._- Me dijo.-_ Pero no te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar pero tarde o temprano tu novio se enterará de lo que pasó y si es igual que tú, te dejará._

Sin decir nada más me colgó. No había llevado la situación de la mejor forma posible y había acabado haciéndole daño a Usagi-san. Sentía que iba a explotar por culpa de todas las emociones que intentaba reprimir. La había cagado al acostarme con mi ex-pareja y lo peor aún estaba por venir. Caminé tambaleándome hacia el sofá para poder tumbarme un poco ya que estaba mareado, pero de repente todo se volvió negro y sin poder evitarlo caí al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ^^**

**Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Estrés_**

**__**-Misaki, despierta por favor.- Oí que una voz me llamaba e intenté abrir los ojos, pero lo único que conseguí fue ver borroso.- Misa-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Kazuka, ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunté aun mareado.- Deberías estar trabajando.

-Eso da igual ahora mismo.- Me dijo muy serio.- Lo que importa es que te has desmayado y no quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dejado unos papeles en casa.

-Pues cógelos y vete a trabajar.- Dije intentando incorporarme del suelo.

-Quieto, no hagas esfuerzos.- Dijo cogiéndome en brazos.- Tienes que descansar, en un rato te llevaré al médico.

-Estás exagerando, no necesito un médico.

-Misaki, la gente no se desmaya así porque sí.- Insistió mientras me dejaba tumbado en la cama.- Voy a pedir hora para el médico.

-No voy a ir al médico por un simple desmayo.

-No es un simple desmayo.- Me dijo poniendo cara triste.-Puede ser algo grave y no soportaría perderte.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático siempre?- Le pregunté cansado de esa conversación.

-Porque es la única forma de que me hagas caso.

-Está bien, iré al médico.- Acepté de mala gana.

-Gracias, Misa-chan, me dejas más tranquilo.- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Ya verás como no es nada.

-Eso espero, ahora descansa.

-Vale, dormiré un rato pero vete ya a trabajar o llegarás tarde.- Le dije intentando sonar autoritario.

-Ni hablar, me quedaré aquí velando tu sueño.- Me dijo acariciando mi pelo.- No te preocupes por mi trabajo, llamaré y diré que no puedo ir hoy.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?- Le pregunté y me sonrió dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Porque te amo.

-Espero que nos atiendan rápido, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.- Me quejé mirando el reloj.

-Paciencia, ya falta menos para nuestro turno.- Me dijo sonriendo.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe o prefieres entrar solo?

-Entra pero no puedes decir nada, ¿vale?- Le advertí y me miró divertido.- Ni se te ocurra exagerar cuando el médico pregunte. Fue solo un mareo.

-Claro que sí, Misa-chan, seré bueno y me estaré calladito.- Dijo para luego darme un beso corto en la mejilla.

-Misaki Takahashi.- Llamó la enfermera y nos hizo pasar. El médico nos saludó sin mirarnos y continuó tecleando en el ordenador. Estuvimos un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el doctor paró de escribir y nos miró con una sonrisa en su anciano rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Takahashi-kun?- Me preguntó el de bata blanca con amabilidad.

-Nada grave, ayer por la noche me mareé un poco y me desmayé.- Dije un poco nervioso, aunque le había dicho a Kazuka que no sería nada estaba un poco preocupado porque pudiera ser algo grave, nunca me había ocurrido eso antes.

-¿Estás estresado o has vivido alguna situación de estrés?- Me preguntó volviendo a escribir algo en el ordenador.

-Mi trabajo es un poco estresante.- Murmuré sin levantar la vista del suelo. Estaba avergonzado por algo que únicamente sabía yo y los remordimientos que se habían hecho poco a poco más suaves habían vuelto a aparecer de golpe. Era cierto que tenía estrés en el trabajo, pero eso no era nada comparado a que le había sido infiel a mi pareja.

-Tómate unos días de descanso y verás como te sientes mejor.- Me dijo el doctor sonriendo.- Por si acaso te haremos unos análisis de sangre, pero no te preocupes, es solo para asegurarnos.

-Sí, asegurese de todo, doctor, no queremos correr riesgos.- Dijo Kazuka muy serio.

-¿Qué te había dicho? No hables- Le reñí en voz baja.

-Pásate mañana y te haremos los análisis.- Me dijo el médico y le estreché la mano.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.

-Te dije que no era nada.- Le dije entrando en casa y tirandome en plancha en el sofá.

-Aun no es seguro, te tienen que hacer el análisis.- Me dijo cogiendo a Fígaro en brazos y acariciándolo.

-Me da la sensación de que quieres que me pase algo solo para tener razón.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- Me dijo claramente ofendido.- Te amo muchísimo y si te pasara algo no sé que haría.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, Kazu-san, era solo un comentario.- Dije para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Pues ha sido un comentario bastante insensible.

-Lo siento, de verdad que no pienso eso.- Le dije poniéndome de pie dándole un beso en los labios.- Sé que me amas y que no quieres que me pase nada, yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos que ir a mirar casas.- Me dijo sonriendo y yo resoplé.

-No me apetece, me da mucha pereza.- Le dije volviéndome a sentar en el sofá.

-Fue idea tuya el mudarnos a otra casa.

-Lo sé, pero ya no lo tengo tan claro.- Le confesé y cambió su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Creía que ya lo teníamos todo muy claro y que íbamos a ser muy felices en una casa más grande y sin ser alquilados. Ese era el plan, que por cierto propusiste tú.- Comenzó a hablar muy rápido.- No sé que te pasa por la cabeza, desde hace unos días estás raro y me preocupa que sea culpa mía.

-No es por ti, Kazuka, es por el dinero.

-¿Por el dinero? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No tengo muy claro que nos llegue para una casa más grande.- Dije preocupado.

-Los dos tenemos un buen sueldo.- Me dijo aun serio.

-Lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos ahorrar un poco más por si pasara algo.- Le dije pero eso no lo tranquilizó.- Esto no significa que no vayamos a comprarnos una casa juntos, esto significa que tendremos que esperar unos meses más. No hay prisa, aun somos jóvenes.

-¿Seguro que es solo por eso?- Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Claro, ¿por qué iba a ser?- Le dije algo temeroso de que sospechara algo.- Kazu-san, yo te quiero y sé que voy a pasar toda la vida contigo, por eso no es necesario que tengamos prisa.

-Vale, ahorraremos un poco y nos compraremos la casa.- Me dijo más contento.- ¿Qué quieres para comer? Hoy cocino yo.

-Lo que quieras, me gusta todo lo que cocinas.

-Marchando una ración de testículos de asno.- Dijo riendo.

-Kazuka, no seas asqueroso.- Le reñí intentando no reirme. Se metió en la cocina y pocos minutos después volvió a dirigirse hacia donde nos encontrábamos Fígaro y yo.

-Misa-chan, tenemos el frigorífico vacío.- Me informó desde el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina del salón.

-Cierto, ayer me tocaba hacer la compra pero se me olvidó.

-Eres un despistadillo, Misa-chan, pero no te preocupes.- Me dijo cogiendo su abrigo y comenzando a colocárselo.- Ahora iré al super a comprar.

-Espera que te acompaño.- Dije levantándome del sofá rápidamente.

-No puedes acompañarme, estás convalesciente.

-Kazuka, me encuentro bien.- Le dije cruzándome de brazos, su actitud protectora ya me estaba empezando a cansar.- Además, imagínate que me quedo solo en casa y me pasa algo.

-Esta bien, ven conmigo pero si te empiezas a encontrar mal dímelo y te llevaré a urgencias.

-Lo que tu digas, don exagerado.

-¿Por qué siempre coges las ofertas?- Le pregunté mientras arrastraba el carrito.

-Porque tenemos que ahorrar para nuestra fantástica casa.- Me dijo provocando que yo rodara los ojos.

-Muy bien, pero asegurate que no sea de mala calidad.

-Misa-chan, que sea barato no significa que sea de mala calidad.- Me dijo mientras cogía unos cereales de marca blanca y los metía en el carrito que yo llevaba.

-MIsaki, Kazuka, ¿qué tal?- Preguntó una voz a nuestra espalda. El día cada vez se estaba poniendo peor, no sabía por qué tenía tan mala suerte.

-Hola, Akihiko.- Saludó Kazuka con una de sus habituales sonrisas.- No sabía que te encargabas de hacer tu compra.

-Me gusta venir al supermercado, es lo que hacen las familias normales.- Le dijo amigablemente, pero yo sabía que estaba actuando y no creía que fuera una casualidad que nos hubieramos encontrado.

-Kazu-san, vamos que aun tenemos que comprar la comida de Fígaro.- Dije intentando salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué prisa hay, Misa-chan?- Me preguntó Kazuka y en ese momento le empezó a sonar el móvil.- Ahora vuelvo.

-Misaki, ¿sigues pensando lo mismo que ayer?- Me preguntó Akihiko en voz baja cuando Kazuka se apartó de nosostros para hablar por teléfono.

-Sí, no he cambiado de opinión.- Le dije sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Te amo.- Me susurró haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Misa-chan, era del trabajo.- Me dijo Kazuka acercandose a nosotros.

-Lo de siempre, ¿no?- Dije algo molesto.- Hoy es tu día libre.

-Es una emergencia, además, ayer no fui a trabajar y me han pedido ese favor.- Me dijo intentando convencerme.

-Aunque hubieras ido ayer también te hubieran llamado hoy, siempre es lo mismo.- Dije pagando el enfado que me había provocado Akihiko con él.- Anda, vete que yo seguiré haciendo la compra.

-No voy a dejarte solo, Misa-chan.- Me dijo muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer y después se giró hacia el escritor.- Akihiko, me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor.

-Kazuka, ni se te ocurra que me enfado.- Le amenacé pero me ignoró.

-No quiero dejar a Misaki solo porque ayer...

-Tú a mí no me conoces enfadado, Kazuka.- Le dije pero continuó hablando.

-...se desmayó y me da miedo que vuelva a pasar algo así. ¿Te importaría quedarte con él hasta que acabe de trabajar?

-Akihiko es un hombre muy ocupado, estoy seguro de que tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-No hay problema, yo cuidaré de Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko encantado.

-Pero él volvera tarde y no puedes perder tanto tiempo conmigo.- Le dije Akihiko.

-Eso es cierto, yo acabaré por la mañana.- Dijo Kazuka pensativo.- Si tienes trabajo ve a tu casa y coge todo lo que necesites para hacerlo en la mía.

-Vale, ahora iremos a mi casa a por el portátil.- Dijo mi ex-pareja sonriendo.

-Kazuka, no hay sitio en nuestra casa para que duerma.

-Tenemos un futón de sobra.- Dijo Kazuka empezando a impacientarse.- Misaki, me están esperando.

-Pero él no esta acostumbrado a dormir en un futón.

-¡Pues dormís juntos!- Dijo Kazuka ya harto y dejandome sorprendido.- Tengo que irme ya Misaki y no me iré tranquilo si no sé que vas a estar con alguien.

-No te preocupes, Kazuka, yo lo vigilo.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Mañana por la mañana tiene que ir a hacerse unos análisis, creo que yo ya estaré pero si no llego a tiempo acompáñalo tú, por favor.- Le pidió mi novio.

-Eso ya es demasiado, Kazuka, estás abusando de él.- Le dije pero me ignoró.

-Si hace falta yo le acompañaré.- Dijo Akihiko sin borrar esa sonrisa de la cara.

En ese momento supe que todo se me había ido de las manos y que ya no podía controlar más la situación. Era momento de aclarar las cosas con Akihiko y contarle lo que había hecho a Kazuka.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ahora empieza a ponerse interesante el asunto. **

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, volví el domingo de un viaje y me puse a escribir el lunes pero tuve mala suerte y se me rompió el ordenador. Me he tenido que comprar uno nuevo porque no tenía arreglo y he perdido parte de mis documentos (el yaoi y los fics no, tengo una copia de seguridad de eso) pero el capítulo que había empezado a escribir si que se me borró y tuve que comenzar de nuevo. Lo malo es que en este ordenador no tengo el word todavía y no sé cuantas palabras tiene el capítulo, pero creo que se me ha quedado algo corto. **

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo, los reviews me suben el ánimo y hacen que me entren más ganas de escribir.**

**Besos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Una noticia inesperada. **

-Ponte a trabajar donde quieras, yo iré haciendo la cena.- Dije secamente cuando entramos en mi casa.

-Vale.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Si necesitas ayuda en algo me lo dices.

Sin decirle nada más me metí en la cocina y comencé a prepararlo todo. Pensé en la situación en la que me encontraba. Le había sido infiel a mi pareja y ahora tenía sentado en el sofá a la persona con la que me había acostado semanas antes. Esto ya se me había ido de las manos.

-Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko entrando en la cocina.- No quiero que me odies.

-No te odio.- Murmuré cansado de todo.- Nunca te he odiado.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando me pillaste en la cama con otro?- Me preguntó temeroso. Estaba igual que aquella noche en la que se acabó todo, tenía los ojos llorosos y le temblaban las manos.- Sé que te hice mucho daño y aunque _fue un desliz y no significó nada para mi_, es algo que nunca me podré perdonar. Me odio por haberte hecho daño.

-No te odié y menos ahora que sé lo que sentiste.- Le dije intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar.- La culpa me está matando, Akihiko, por eso mañana después de ir al médico se lo contaré todo.

-Lo entiendo, espero que no se lo tome muy mal.- Me dijo en voz más baja de lo normal.- Quiero que seas feliz, Misaki, te lo mereces.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-No quiero amargarte intentando forzar una relación entre nosotros. Yo aun te amo y me encantaría que estuvieramos juntos, pero si no quieres nada conmigo no te puedo obligar.

-¿Dónde han quedado esas cosas que me decías hace unos años?

-¿Lo de que te iba a encerrar para que fueras solo para mí?

- Me preguntó y yo asentí.- Estar sin ti me ha cambiado más de lo que te imaginas.

-Espero que haya sido para bien.- Dije y se formó un silencio.

-Estaré en el salón escribiendo, ya no te molesto más.- Dijo dando media vuelta.

-¿Desde cuando?- Le pregunté antes de que saliera de la cocina. Se giró para mirarme sorprendido, sin saber de qué le estaba hablando.- Es algo que siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿desde cuando te acostabas con él?

-Esa fue la primera y la última vez.- Me dijo y salió sin decir nada más.

-¿En qué trabaja Kazuka?- Me preguntó mientras mirábamos una película. Ya habíamos cenado y el ambiente ya no era tan incómodo como antes.

-Trabaja en una residencia de ancianos.

-Que trabajo más deprimente.- Comentó Akihiko.

-No creas, a él le encanta.- Dije sonriendo.- A veces pienso que le gusta más trabajar que estar conmigo.

-¿Se pasa todo el día trabajando?

-No, todo el día no.- Respondí apartando la vista de la televisión.- Pero a veces lo llaman para que vaya cuando tiene el día libre. Eso es lo que me molesta.

-El trabajo es importante, Misaki.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Le pregunté sorprendido.- A ti el trabajo te da exactamente igual.

-Era por decir algo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier trabajo, tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier cosa.

-Por favor, no digas ese tipo de cosas.- Le pedí sonrojado.

-Lo siento, solamente he dicho lo que pienso.

-¿Dónde quieres dormir?- Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Kazuka ha dicho que podemos dormir juntos.

-Kazuka no sabía lo que decía.- Dije rápidamente.- Es mejor que durmamos separados. Tengo un futón si quieres puedes dormir ahí y yo en la cama o yo en el futón y tú en la cama, me da igual.

-Duerme tú en la cama.- Me dijo y de repente comencé a encontrarme mal. Un leve mareo y naúseas comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo. Intenté ponerme de pie pero me tambaleé.- ¿Qué te ocurre, Misaki?

-N-no es nada, ahora se me pasa.- Dije entrecortadamente. Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y fui corriendo al baño para depósitar toda la cena que había comido no hacía mucho.

-Misaki, te voy a llevar a urgencias.- Dijo Akihiko entrando en el baño con las llaves del coche en una mano.

-Es el estrés, se me pasa en nada.- Después de decir eso me vino otra arcada.- Vete, no quiero que me veas así.

-No digas tonterías.- Me dijo sentándose en el suelo para poder pasar una mano por mi espalda.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Un poco.- Dije cuando sentí que las naúseas iban desapareciendo lentamente.

-Me alegro.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Voy a llamar a Kazuka para decirle que te voy a llevar al hospital.

-No es necesario.- Le dije cogiéndole del brazo para que no se levantara.- No le preocupes que es un exagerado y me hará guardar cama durante siglos.

-Misaki, me ha pedido que te cuide y pienso hacerlo.- Me dijo y se levantó del suelo.- Prepárate que en cinco minutos nos vamos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Kazuka cuando entró y nos vió sentados en la sala de espera.

-Me he mareado un poco y Akihiko es igual de exagerado que tú.- Le respondí mientras él se sentaba a un lado mío.

-Ha vomitado.- Le informó mi ex-novio.

-No hace falta que le cuentes todo los detalles, Akihiko.- Le dije un poco molesto.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarle.- Le agredeció Kazuka con una sonrisa.

-Kazuka, necesito hablar contigo.- Dije pillándole por sorpresa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó muy preocupado.- ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Es por lo del trabajo o la casa?

-No es culpa tuya, Kazu-san.- Le dije y noté como en mi otro lado Usagi-san se tensaba.

-¿Y qué es?

-Misaki Takahashi.- Llamó una enfermera interrumpiendo nuestra charla. Me puse de pie y entré en la consulta junto con Kazuka, dejándo al escritor en la sala de espera.

-¿Es usted Misaki Takahashi?- Preguntó el médico mientras nos sentábamos enfrente de él.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Y usted debe de ser su pareja, ¿no?- Le dijo a Kazuka.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó mi novio.

-Ahora se lo explicaré.- Dijo e hizo una pausa.- Es un tema bastante complicado y delicado.

-¿Tan grave es?- Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Takahashi-kun, me temo que usted está embarazado.- Nada más oir esa frase di un salto en la silla y noté como si el corazón se me parara por un segundo. Kazuka a mi lado se tensó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso. - Nos hemos asegurado y no hay ningún error. Estás de dos semanas.

-Eso es imposible, doctor.- Dijo Kazuka moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación.- Misaki es un hombre.

-Algunos hombres desarrollan una especie de útero, esto es algo muy poco común.- Explicó el médico.- Por eso casi nadie lo sabe, aunque cada vez se están dando más casos.

-Pero sigue siendo imposible, doctor. Misaki y yo no hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales y estoy seguro de que él no me ha sido infi...- Kazuka se calló de pronto cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme y me encontró llorando. No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, pero supe que en ellos solamente se podría ver dolor y decepción.- ¿Me has sido infiel, Misaki?

-D-de eso q-quería hablar.- Dije con la voz trémula.- Yo...lo siento, Kazuka.

-Misaki.- Murmuró con los ojos llorosos y luego se puso de pie.- Muchas gracias por todo, doctor.

-De nada, que os vaya bien.- Dijo el de bata blanca un poco cortado ante la escena.

-Vamonos, Misaki.- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo por la puerta. Sin despedirme del médico lo seguí con paso lento hasta donde se encontraba Akihiko. El escritor al vernos en tal estado puso cara de preocupación y no tardó en interrogarnos.

-¿Tan grave es?- Nos preguntó y yo quise contestarle, pero un nudo en la garganta me impidió articular alguna palbra.

-Es mejor que lo hablemos en el coche, aquí hay mucha gente.- Le dijo Kazuka manteniéndose sereno.- ¿Te importa llevarnos a casa?

-En absoluto.- Respondió el escritor y salimos del hospital en completo silencio, lo único que se oía eran mis sollozos.

-Misaki, sube tu delante.- Me dijo Kazuka al llegar al deportivo rojo.- Yo iré detrás.

-Por favor, contadme qué os ha dicho el médico.- Dijo Akihiko cuando estábamos dentro del coche.- No pienso arrancar hasta que me lo digáis.

-Misaki está embarazado.- Le informó Kazuka fríamente.- Creo que es tuyo.

Akihiko no dijo nada pero su rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal y me miró como si buscara que se lo confirmara. Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza sin poder dejar de llorar. El escritor se pasó una mano por el rostro y me pareció ver que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente borró. Después de eso arrancó y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia mi casa.

-Misaki, despídete de Akihiko.- Me dijo Kazuka cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio.- Ya hablarás con él para hablar del bebé cuando aclaremos un par de cosas.

-Adiós.- Le dije con la voz aguada.- Te llamaré pronto.

-Si en tres días no me has llamado vendré a verte, ¿vale?- Me dijo y yo asentí. Kazuka abrió la puerta de detrás y con un gesto con la cabeza me dijo que saliera también del coche.

-Lo siento mucho, Kazuka.- Murmuré mientras entrabamos al edificio pero me ignoró.

-Tenemos que pensar en los horarios.- Me dijo cuando estábamos en el ascensor.

-¿Qué horarios?- Le pregunté mirándole por primera vez a los ojos desde que habíamos salido del hospital. Los tenía casi tan rojos como yo.

-Los de nuestro hijo.- Me dijo muy serio.- Supongo que ese Usami querrá hacerse cargo del bebé, pero nosotros debemos pasar mucho más tiempo con el niño que él. Estaba pensando que podría venir a verlo un par de tardes entre semana y la noche de los sábados también se lo podría quedar, o la de los viernes, da igual.- Continuó hablando mientras yo le miraba sorprendido. No me esperaba para nada esa reacción, esperaba que gritara y que me dejara.- Claro que los primeros meses no se lo podrá llevar porque aun será muy pequeño y deberá estar con nosotros, bueno, tú serás su madre y los niños tan pequeños deben estar con su madre. ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Por qué no me gritas, Kazuka?- Le pregunté cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejarnos paso.

-¿Significó algo para ti o aun me amas?- Me preguntó y noté como temblaba un poco.

-No, _fue un desliz y no significó nada para mi_.- Le dije seguro.- Yo te amo, ¿crees que algún día podrás llegar a perdonarme?

-Yo a ti te lo perdono todo, Misaki, pero dame un poco de tiempo.- Me dijo entrando en nuestra casa.- Estoy bastante dolido pero no te voy a dejar. Solo te voy a poner unas condiciones.

-¿Qué condiciones?- Pregunté ya más tranquilo.

-La primera es que debes tener al bebé.

-Por supuesto.- Dije rápidamente.

-La segunda es que yo debo ser un padre más para ese bebé, por lo tanto, tendrá tres padres.

-Me parece bien.

-Y la tercera es que tienes prohibido ver a ese Usami si yo no estoy contigo, pase lo que pase.- Me dijo poniéndose más serio de lo que estaba.- ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-¿Y si hay otra persona más?- Pregunté temeroso.

-Si esa persona no soy yo no podrás acercarte a él.- Dijo y cambió su semblante serio por una pequeña sonrisa.- Ya es muy tarde, ve a la cama que debes estar cansado. Has ido al médico dos veces hoy.

-¿No vas a dormir conmigo?- Le pregunté ya que no me gustaba dormir solo, necesitaba tener el contacto de alguien.

-Sí, pero llamaré al trabajo para decir que todo está bien. Los he dejado muy preocupados cuando me he ido tan rápidamente.

-Está bien.- Le dije y fui a la habitación para meterme en la cama. Los párpados me pesaban y los ojos me escocían por haber estado llorando. Me quedé tumbado en la cama esperando a que Kazuka llegara, me diera un beso de buenas noches y me abrazara como hacía siempre. No tuve que esperarle mucho ya que no tardó en entrar en la habitación. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Misaki.- Me dijo y me giré esperando a que me diera un beso pero me topé con su espalda ya que estaba tumbado mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Buenas noches, Kazu-san.- Le dije y me giré hacia el otro lado. Esa noche dormí sin que nadie me abrazara y dormiría muchas noches sin que me rodearan sus brazos. Esto solo era el principio y sentía como si durmiera junto a un extraño.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Esta vez no he tardado tanto y espero algún review (eso me anima a escribir)**

**Bueno, pues ya sabéis por qué rompieron Misaki y Usagi-san, lo único que os falta saber es con quién se acostó Akihiko y por qué. Pero yo ya no digo nada más.**

**Un poco rara la reacción de Kazuka, ¿no? Yo personalmente no me lo hubiera tomado así...**

**Ya no os entretengo más. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ¿como va todo?**

**Aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo del fic. Muchiiiisimas gracias por los reviews. **

**Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: De mal en peor.**

-¿Qué te parece esta?- Preguntó Kazuka mientras saliamos a ver el jardín de aquella casa. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel día en que nos enteramos de que estaba embarazado. No había vuelto a ver a Usagi-san, por culpa de Kazuka. Aunque él me había dicho que podría verlo siempre se las apañaba para que no nos vieramos, así que Kazuka era el encargado de comentarle todas las cosas relacionadas con el bebé.

-No me gusta, tiene demasiadas escaleras.- Le dije acariciando mi ya notable vientre.- Volvamos a casa, Kazuka, hoy no para de moverse y estoy muy cansado.

-Ya sé que el bebé es muy revoltoso, pero ya estás casi de seis meses y debemos elegir una casa para vivir.- Me dijo Kazuka.

-Hemos visto muchas.

-Pero no te gusta ninguna.- Dijo suspirando.- Yo ya no sé qué hacer.

-Volvamos a casa, necesito dormir un poco.

-¿No te puedes aguantar?- Me preguntó.- Solo un par de casas más y volvemos a casa.

-Kazuka, me duelen los pies de tanto caminar.- Le insistí y en ese momento entró el agente inmobiliario.

-¿Os gusta esta casa?- Preguntó sonriendo.- Como ya os he dicho es muy amplia y tiene este precioso jardín para que juegue el niño o la niña.

-Aun no sabemos qué será.- Le dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento, pero tampoco le gusta esta.- Le dijo Kazuka.- Dice que tiene muchos escalones.

-Eso es normal. Tiene la planta baja, la de arriba y el sótano.- Dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreir.

-Por eso mismo, es una casa muy grande y nosostros no necesitamos tanto.

-Es una casa preciosa, Misaki, además cuando tengamos más hijos...

-¿Quieres tener más hijos?- Le pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Tú no?- Me devolvió la prenguta.

-Vamos a pensarlo.- Le dije al hombre.

-Por supuesto, cuando os decidáis me llamáis.- Nos dijo mientras nos guiaba hacia la salida.- Pero no tardéis mucho porque tengo a otra pareja interesada por la casa.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- Me preguntó mientras íbamos caminando hacia casa. Como siempre nos habíamos cogido de la mano pero la gente ya no miraba eso, ahora miraba mi barriga.

-¿El qué?- Le pregunté haciendo como si no supiera a qué se refería.

-Lo de sorprenderte porque quiera tener hijos.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-¿Tú no quieres tener hijos?- Me preguntó dejándome entre la espada y la pared.

-No.

-¿No quieres tener un hijo mío?- Dijo soltando mi mano de golpe.

-Ni tuyo ni de nadie.- Me sinceré con él.- Este embarazo ya se me está haciendo muy difícil.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó a la vez que llegábamos al portal de nuestro edificio. Me quedé mirándole sin decir nada, si decía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento lo más seguro es que nos enfadaríamos.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Misaki?

-No, nada.- Sin decir nada más, me metí en el ascensor pero él se quedó en el portal.- ¿No vienes?

-Ahora subo, voy a mirar los buzones.- Me dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Después de que nos enteraramos de mi embarazo Kazuka cambió bastante y solíamos discutir mucho más que antes. No es que me tratara mal, pero ya no era el mismo. Durante estos cinco meses me había dado cuenta de que ya no le amaba y estaba pensando en romper con él pero si lo hacía no tenía a donde ir y no quería quedarme solo con casi seis meses de embarazo. Por eso había empezado a ahorrar sin que Kazuka se enterara, si todo salía como lo había planeado en unos meses me llegaría para poder pagar una casa y para las cosas del bebé, entonces ya no volvería a verle.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me quedé muy sorprendido al ver a Usagi-san sentado en el suelo.

-Misaki.- Me dijo sonriendo y mirando con muchísima alegría mi barriga.- ¿Puedo tocarla?

-Claro, pero primero pasemos dentro.- Dije abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento. Deseé que Kazuka tardara en volver con el correo, no quería que estropeara este momento. No sabía bien que me pasaba, pero al ver a Usagi-san después de tanto tiempo sentí algo cálido en mi interior y ya no me encontraba tan triste.

-Siento haberme presentado sin avisar, pero quería ver si estabas.- Me explicó mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá y me subía la camiseta dejando a la vista mi vientre. Él se arrodillo delante de mí y comenzó a besar mi barriga con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera.- Kazuka siempre me pone excusas diciéndome que necesitas descansar o que estás muy ocupado.

-A mí me dice que no me conviene ir hasta tu casa o que verte puede darme algún disgusto y caer enfermo.- Le dije sujetando mi mano y llevándola a la zona donde se notaban las patadas.- Hoy tu hijo está muy revoltoso, no me ha dejado tranquilo en todo el día.

-Mi hijo.- Murmuró feliz.- No es lo mismo verlo en fotos que tocarlo, pienso venir a verte todos los días.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?- Le pregunté haciendo que me mirara sorprendido. Abrió la boca pero la cerró cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y que Kazuka anunciaba su llegada. Intentó apartar las manos de mi vientre pero yo las atrapé y las coloqué de nuevo.- Tienes derecho a tocar a tu hijo.

-Ha llegado una carta de tu herm...- Comenzó a hablar pero se calló al ver a Usagi-san arrodillado delante de mí y tocando mi vientre desnudo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver a Misaki.- Respondió sin girarse y sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Lo puedes ver en las fotos que te envío.

-Kazuka, es su hijo.- Le dije intentando no alzar la voz.

-Ya sé que es hijo suyo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.- Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Ya te ha visto, que se vaya ya.

-No se va a ir y si quiere se quedará a comer ya que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.- Le dije ya harto de su comportamiento.- Llevas cinco meses impidiendo que nos veamos, ya esta bien de tanta tontería.

-Pues muy bien.- Dijo Kazuka resignado.- Voy a ir preparando la comida.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Le preguntó Usagi-san pero no recibió respuesta.

-Ignórale.- Le dije cuando Kazuka ya no podía oirnos.- No merece la pena hacerle caso.

-¿Va todo bien entre vosotros?- Me preguntó poniéndose de pie y sentándose a mi lado.

-No, pero creo que él no lo sabe o finge que todo va bien, no lo sé.- Le confesé poniéndome triste.- Creo que le...

-¿Qué os parece si pedimos unas pizzas?- Preguntó Kazuka apareciendo.

-Por mi bien.- Le dije.- La mía que sea con anchoas, bacon, jamón, champiñones y piña.

-¿Vas a comer todo eso?- Me preguntó el escritor muy sorprendido.

-Desde que está embarazado come así.- Dijo Kazuka.- ¿Y tu de que la quieres?

-Me gustan todas.- Le respondió.

-Perfecto, iré a comprarlas. Vuelvo en un rato.- Dijo y salió del apartamento dejándonos solos.

-Me extraña que nos haya dejado solos.- Comentó Usagi-san.

-Lo habrá hecho para que creamos que no le importa y que no está celoso.- Dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué era lo que íbas a decir antes de que nos interrumpiera?

-Creo que le estoy cogiendo asco a Kazuka.- Dije y me miró sorprendido.- No soporto estar con él, controla todo lo que hago y no me deja ni un segundo tranquilo.

-¿Ya no le quieres?- Me preguntó y negué con la cabeza.

-Por favor, no le digas nada de esto.- Le pedí y me sonrió.

-Te guardaré el secreto.

-Me gustaría que hablaramos del tiempo que pasaré con el bebé.- Dijo Usagi-san en mitad de la cena.

-Eso ya está hablado.- Dijo Kazuka cortante.

-Pero no me parece bien, me parece poco tiempo.- Le dijo el escritor desafiante.- Verlo una tarde a la semana y quedarmelo una noche al mes me parece muy poco.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté muy sorprendido.- Kazuka, ¿le dijiste eso?

-En un futuro me lo agradecerás.- Se limitó a decir y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por ti solo eso? Ya lo habíamos hablado y estábamos de acuerdo.- Le dije pero hizo como si no me escuchara.- Akihiko, yo tenía entendido que te lo quedarías una noche cada semana y que podrías venir a verlo siempre que quieras.

-Eso no era así, dijimos que dos tardes a la semana.- Me reprochó Kazuka.

-He cambiado de opinión, puede venir a ver al niño cuando quiera.- Le dije y volví a dirigirme a Usagi-san.- Lo único que los primeros meses no te lo podrás llevar porque al ser tan pequeño debe estar conmigo, pero esos días te puedes quedar a dormir.

-No decidas cosas por ti solo, Misaki.- Me dijo Kazuka cabreado.

-Si son sobre mi hijo yo decido lo que me da la gana, esto es entre Akihiko y yo.- Dije provocando que se enfadara aun más. El pobre escritor no sabía qué hacer, si intervenir o quedarse al margen.

-Quedamos en que yo sería como un padre más.- Dijo intentando controlarse.

-Sí, pero no me gusta como te estás tomando la paternidad.

-No os pongáis así que hablando se entiende la gente.- Intentó tranquilizarnos Usagi-san.- ¿Ya habéis pensado algún nombre para el bebé?

-Yo sí.- Dijo Kazuka más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad duraría muy poco.

-Kazuka, creo que es mejor que el nombre lo elija Akihiko.- Dije llevándome un trozo de pizza a la boca.- Le hemos, mejor dicho, le has excluido de esto durante cinco meses por eso mismo él será el que decida el nombre.

-¿Estás seguro, Misaki?- Me preguntó Usagi-san.

-Claro, decide el nombre tú.- Le dije sonriendo.

-Ya es un poco tarde.- Comentó Kazuka.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Usagi-san mirando el reloj.- Será mejor que me vaya, gracias por todo.

-Akihiko, la semana que viene tengo que ir al ginecólogo.- Le dije y me sonrió.

-Genial, enviarme la foto de la ecografía.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?- Pregunté algo decepcionado.

-¿Puedo?- Me preguntó ilusionado.

-Dudo mucho que quepamos los tres en esa consulta.- Dijo Kazuka sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Pues tú te esperas fuera, Kazuka.- Le dije y me miró con enfado.- No me mires así, tú ya has entrado muchas veces y él no.

-Perfecto, ya me dirás a que hora es.- Dijo el escritor.

-Claro. Te acompañaría hasta la puerta pero con lo gordo que estoy me cuesta trabajo levantarme.- Le dije.

-No te preocupes. Ya nos veremos.- Dijo y salió del apartamento.

-Misaki, creo que tenemos que hablar.- Me dijo Kazuka con expresión seria.- Hoy estás insoportable.

-Tú tampoco eres muy agradable.- Le dije enfadado.- ¡Has estado todo este tiempo evitando que Akihiko y yo nos veamos!

-¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!- Me gritó acercándose a mí.- ¡Te acostaste con él! ¿TAN BUENO ES EN LA CAMA?

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES, TANTO QUE DUDO MUCHO QUE EL DÍA QUE LO HAGAMOS PUEDAS ESTAR A SU ALTURA! ¡NO VAS A SABER DARME PLACER!- Después de gritarle todo eso hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría, me giró la cara de un solo golpe. En ese momento solamente se oyó el silencio, no me atreví a decir nada y él tampoco. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla que me dolida y poco a poco me levanté para encerrarme en la habitación. Él no vino detrás de mí, se quedó mirando al suelo con cara de miedo.

* * *

**Hi ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé si a vosotros os parecerá así pero yo creo que esto empieza a ponerse interesante.**

**No sé como es de largo porque a parte de que no me sale el número de palabras esta vez he tenido menos tiempo para escribir porque también estoy escribiendo la conti de otro fic, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta si es muy corto.**

**Aunque no conteste los reviews yo los leo y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y si no los contesto es porque no sé cómo hacerlo (lo sé, soy una inútil)**

**archery: I can't translate this story because I haven't enough level of english, sorry...I going to England every summer but my english not improve :(**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a tod s ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, se agradecen bastante.**

**Este si que es el capítulo 7, siento haberme equivocado al subirlo :S**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Lucha por la paternidad.**

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue llevar mi mano a mi mejilla, con solo rozarla noté que dolía y supuse que la tendría un poco morada. Al mirarme en el espejo lo comprobé, Kazuka me había pegado con ganas y ahora tenía la marca de lo sucedido en mi cara.

Después de ducharme y vestirme salí de la habitación encontrándome a Kazuka en el sofá dormido. Noté que tenía los ojos hinchados y deduje que él también habría pasado mala noche. Sin despertarlo preparé mi desayuno y el suyo. Me comí el mío y dejé el suyo en la mesa junto a una nota en la que le decía que me había ido a trabajar.

El camino al trabajo se me hizo más largo de lo normal. Sentía como la gente me escrutaba con la mirada y me juzgaban. Intenté ignorar los comentarios sobre mi vientre y mi magulladura. Me extrañaba que en una ciudad tan grande la gente se metiera en la vida de los demás. Llegué al trabajo como siempre y ahí tampoco cesaron las miradas.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Misaki?- Me preguntó mi compañera al sentarme en mi mesa.

-Un accidente tonto, con el embarazo me he vuelto un poco patoso.- Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella me miró extrañada y no comentó nada más.

-Pues tienes que tener más cuidado, Misaki, puede ser peligroso para el bebé.- Dijo mi otra compañera que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Tienes razón, intentaré ser más cuidadoso.- Comenté para luego centrarme en mi trabajo de editor. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.- ¿Moshi moshi?

-_Misaki, soy yo._- Me dijo la voz del escritor al otro lado de la línea. La noche anterior le había dado mi nuevo número de teléfono sin que Kazuka se enterara.

-Hola, Akihiko, ¿qué tal?- Le dije sorprendido por su repentina llamada.

-_Muy bien. Te llamaba por si querías que quedáramos esta tarde para tomar algo o pasear, lo que quieras hacer estará bien._- Sugirió el escritor y pude notar algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-No creo que sea buena idea, hoy ando un poco liado con el trabajo y tampoco le he dicho nada a Kazuka...- Comencé a ponerle excusas.

-_¿Y no tienes ningún rato libre?_

-Es que tengo un escritor que siempre entrega todo tarde y se me ha acumulado el trabajo.- Me inventé eso para que me dejara en paz. Después de como se comportó Kazuka la noche anterior no quería hacerle enfadar a mi pareja.

-_Te puedo ayudar si quieres, así acabarás antes._

-No, Akihiko, porque no le he dicho a Kazuka y seguro que no le hace gracia que me vaya contigo. No lo he visto en todo el día y...- Le dije pero me interrumpió.

-_Ayer me dijiste que no le querías y que te daba asco. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?_- Me preguntó un poco molesto.

-Olvida todo lo que te dije ayer. Tuve un mal día y estaba enfadado, además, el embarazo hace que las hormonas me vuelvan loco.- Dije con una risa nerviosa.

-_Misaki, ¿va todo bien?_

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a ir todo bien?- Pregunté sabiendo que Usagi-san sospechaba algo.

-_Te noto nervioso._- Comentó haciendo que me tensara.- _Te veré en un rato._

-Espera, Akihi...- Dije pero ya había colgado.- Chicas, ¿lleváis maquillaje en el bolso?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Me preguntó Sora, la joven que se sentaba en frente de mí.

-Es para tapar la magulladura, no doy buena imagen y en casa no tenía maquillaje.- Dije nervioso por lo que había dicho mi ex-novio antes de colgar.

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo.- Dijo Sora.

-¿Y tú, Yukiko?

-Yo tampoco, Misaki.- Me dijo la otra chica negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo salís de casa sin maquillaje?- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué clase de chicas sois?

-No seas molesto.- Dijo Yukiko haciendo que yo resoplara.

-¿Dónde vas, Sora?- Pregunté al cruzarme con ella en un pasillo.

-A la imprenta. ¿Ya has hecho todas las fotocopias?- Me preguntó señálando la pila de hojas que llevaba.

-¿Te parecen pocas?- Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-No, claro que no. Por cierto, hay un hombre que pregunta por ti.- Me dijo Sora.- Le hemos dicho que te espere en tu mesa.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunté nervioso aunque suponía que era Usagi-san.

-No nos ha dicho su nombre pero está claro que es Usami Akihiko, lo he reconocido nada más verlo.- Dijo muy sonriente.- Es un gran escritor, pero lo he visto tan serio que me ha dado vergüenza pedirle un autografo.

-A mucha gente le pasa.- Murmuré.

-Por cierto, ¿de qué lo conoces?

-Estudió con mi hermano. Siento no poder hablar más contigo pero esto pesa.- Dije aun cargado con la montaña de hojas.

-Es cierto, no deberías cargar peso en tu estado.- Dijo Sora pensativa.

-No te preocupes por eso. Te veo luego.- Le dije caminando hasta mi puesto de trabajo. Cuando llegué a esa habitación me encontré con Yukiko y Usagi-san, los dos estaban en silencio.

-Sí que has tardado.- Me reclamó Yukiko.

-Pues a la próxima vas tú.- Le dije dejando los papeles en la mesa.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Akihiko? Estoy trabajando.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que te viera hoy.- Me dijo muy serio.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Le dije haciéndome el tonto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-Me preguntó sin apartar la vista de mi mejilla.

-El muy torpe se ha caído.- Le dijo Yukiko.

-No te lo ha preguntado a ti.- Le espeté, esa mujer no me caía nada bien.- Me he caído, moverme con esta barriga a veces resulta difícil.

-¿Se supone que me debo creer eso? Esa marca no es de una caída.- Dijo el escritor enfadado.

-Yukiko, yo ya he acabado por hoy.- Le dije recogiendo mis cosas.

-¿Tan pronto?- Me preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, acabaré el trabajo en casa.- Dije poniéndome el abrigo.- Akihiko, vámonos.

Salimos de la editorial en silencio. Él no apartaba la vista de mí, como si estuviera esperando que yo le dijera algo. Caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta que llegamos a un restaurante.

-¿Has comido?- Le pregunté y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué te parece si comemos aquí?

-Por mí perfecto.- Después de que dijera eso continuamos en silencio hasta que nos dieron una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Akihiko.- Le llamé y puso toda su atención en mí.- Confío en ti, por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie y mucho menso a mi nii-chan.

-Kazuka te pegó.- No era una preguntá. Usagi-san sabía muy bien quien me había hecho lo de la mejilla.

-Fue culpa mía, yo le provoqué.- Le dije mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.- Le dije...le dije algo que no debería haber dicho y se enfadó mucho. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

-¿Te había pegado antes?- Me preguntó y yo negué ya llorando.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Lo que le dije no importa...

-Sí que importa, Misaki.- Dijo el escritor tendiéndome un pañuelo.- No voy a permitir que os ponga la mano encima.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunté con miedo.- No le hagas nada, por favor, estoy seguro de que está arrepentido y no lo volverá a hacer.

-Me da igual eso, te ha pegado y si lo ha hecho una vez lo hará más veces.- Me dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Misaki, lo único que quiero es protegeros.

-No es para tanto, solo fue un pequeño golpé.- Dije limpiándome las lágrimas.- Ni siquiera me dolió.

-Te tienes que ir de esa casa.

-No tengo a donde ir.- Murmuré.

-Eso no es cierto, mientras yo esté aquí no te va a faltar de nada.- Dijo cogiendo mi mano.- Ven a mi casa. No he tocado nada de tu habitación, está igual que la dejaste hace dos años.

-No puedo, Kazuka se enfadaría mucho.- Dije negando con la cabeza.

-¡Pues que se enfade!- Gritó de golpe Usagi-san haciendo que los demás comensales nos miraran. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo para hablar más relajado.- No consigo entenderte, Misaki, dices que ya no le amas pero no quieres que se enfade. Debes romper con él y hacer tu vida.

-No es tan fácil.- Murmuré.

-No es fácil porque lo estás haciendo difícil.- Me dijo sin soltar mi mano.- Yo aun te amo pero ya te dije que no iba a hacer nada que te hiciera sentir incómodo. Te he ofrecido mi casa sin segundas intenciones, si no quieres venir porque te preocupa que intente algo contigo...

-Ya sé que no me vas a forzar, pero no quiero que Kazuka piense algo que no es.- Le dije ya sin llorar.

-¿Y la casa de tu hermano?

-No quiero molestarlo y tampoco quiero que se entere de que Kazuka y yo no estamos bien.

-No puedes seguir viviendo con ese hombre.- Me dijo preocupado.- Misaki, antes de que me digas que no piénsalo bien.

-¿El qué?

-Te voy a comprar una casa.

-No, ni hablar, me niego.- Le dije soltando su mano pero me la volvió a coger.

-Si te sientes más cómodo me la puedes pagar a plazos, yo quería regalártela pero entiendo perfectamente que no quieras.- Me dijo hablando muy rápido.- Ayer me dijiste que estabas ahorrando para largarte de esa casa, bueno, pues yo te la pago ahora y tú ya me devolverás el dinero poco a poco o como quieras.

-Aun así...- Empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-No digas nada, Misaki, tómate unos días para pensarlo.

-Está bien, lo pensaré.- Le dije para que no insistiera más.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Kazuka cuando llegué a casa. Estaba tumbado en el sofá sin parar de cambiar de canal con el mando de la tele.

-Trabajando.- Me limité a responder. Ni siquiera me miraba, estaba como ido.

-Has tardado más que de costumbre.

-He venido caminando, no me apetecía coger el metro.- Dije y me quedé de pie mirándole, esperando a que se disculpara o a que dijera algo sobre lo del golpe.

-Misaki, ¿puedes hacer la cena tú?- Me preguntó mirándome por primera vez.- No estoy de humor para cocinar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunté con la esperanza de que se sintiera culpable por pegarme.

-Me han despedido.- Dijo desviando la mirada.- Como si no tuviera bastante con todo...

-No te preocupes, ya encontrarás algo.- Le dije para animarlo y como no me respondió me metí en la cocina para hacer la cena. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Kazuka entró y se paró a mirar como cocinaba. El tiempo iba pasando y él no decía nada, tan solo me miraba. No sabía por qué lo hacía y me estaba poniendo nervioso.- Kazuka.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo aun sin moverse. Decidí empezar disculpándome yo así él también se disculparía y la tensión que había entre nosotros desaparecería.

-Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, fue cruel y nunca volveré a compararte con él.- Dije dándome la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

-No debiste decir eso, pero te perdono.- Me dijo con voz fría.- Quiero pedirte una cosa, Misaki.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté temeroso. Kazuka no era el mismo de siempre.

-Deja fuera de todo esto a ese idiota.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunté dejando de cocinar de golpe.

-A que le digas a ese Usami que el niño es solo mío y que no quieres saber nada de él.- Me dijo mirándome desafiante.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso...

-Muy bien. No pasa nada, respeto tu decisión.- Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Esa noche Kazuka iba a dormir conmigo como siempre y no en el sofá. Nos encontrabamos los dos metidos en la cama, él estaba leyendo un libro y yo un manga cuando tuve un antojo. Me giré hacia mi pareja y esperé a que me devolviera la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Me dijo con un tono de voz más suave que el que había estado utilizando en toda la tarde, pero aun seguía sin ser el de siempre.

-¿Tenemos fresas?- Le pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-No, hay cerezas si quieres.

-Es que tengo un antojo de fresas.- Le dije ya que siempre era él el que salía a comprar lo que se me antojaba.

-Bueno, pues que vaya el padre del bebé a comprar las fresas.- Dijo volviéndo a la lectura y en ese momento supe que Kazuka no volvería ser el mismo.

-Está bien, ya iré yo.- Dije saliendo de la cama y cogiendo una bata para no pasar frío. Estaba ya por irme, me daba igual ir en pijama, cuando lo pensé bien y saqué mi móvil.

-_¿Ocurre algo, Misaki?_- Me preguntó el escritor con voz somnolienta.

-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento mucho, sé que tienes mal despertar.- Dije sintiéndome culpable.

-_No te preocupes_.

-Ahora me sabe muy mal haberte despertado solo para esto.- Comenté suspirando.- Olvídalo, no es importante.

-_Ya me has despertado, Misaki, dime qué pasa_.- Me dijo con voz tranquila.

-Tengo un antojo, pero puedo ir yo a comprarlo.- Dije nervioso porque se enfadara por haberlo molestado por semejante tontería.

-_El embarazado espera metido en la cama y el padre va comprarlo, eso siempre ha sido así no quieras cambiarlo tú ahora_.- Me dijo muy amable.-_¿Qué es lo que te apetece?_

-Fresas.

-_¿Quieres que te compre algo más?_

-Me gustaría comermelas con nata.- Dije sonriendo.- ¿De verdad que no te importa ir?

-_Claro que no. Ahora te llevo las fresas y la nata._- Me dijo para luego colgarme. Volví a meterme en la habitación y me acosté en la cama sin quitarme la bata.

-¿Se te ha pasado el antojo?- Me preguntó Kazuka desviando su mirada del libro y posándola en mí.

-No.- Me limité a contestarle.

-No pienso ir yo a comprarte las fresas.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes por eso.- Le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.- Ahora el padre del bebé me traerá las fresas.

-Ah, vale.- Se limitó a decir y siguió con la lectura pero supe que no estaba leyendo ya que no movía los ojos.- Que bien que no le haya importado levantarse de la cama con el frío que hace solo para satisfacer tus antojos.

-Sí, he tenido mucha suerte con el padre de mi hijo.- Dije sabiendo que eso le dolería.- Me ha dicho que está encantado y que es su deber trarme lo que quiero mientras yo le espero en la cama.

-Bueno, te tendrás que levantar a abrirle.- Comentó Kazuka intentando disimular su enfado.

-No, ayer le di una llave para emergencias.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme eso?- Me preguntó.- Además, esto no es una emergencia.

-Sí que lo es, al niño le puede salir una mancha con forma de fresa.- Dije y en ese momento se oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la casa con una llave.

-Sí que es rápido el mejor padre del año.- Comentó Kazuka con sarcasmo.

-Es que su coche corre mucho.

-Oye, sal a recibirlo que yo no quiero verlo.- Me dijo y yo me levanté. Cuando salí de la habitación escuche que el ruido venía de la cocina y me asomé para ver que hacía. Usagi-san estaba colocando las fresas en un bol con algo de sorpresa.

-Eres muy rápido.- Le dije y se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Te dije que me esperaras ahí.- Me dijo dándome el bol.

-No creo que sea buena idea que tú y Kazuka estéis en la misma habitación.- Le dije y rodó los ojos.

-Aquí tienes la nata.- Me dijo dejandome una bolsa encima de la mesa.- También te he comprado sirope de chocolate por si te apetecía.

-Muchas gracias.- Le dije sonriendo.- ¿Cuanto te debo?

-Ni se te ocurra pagarme nada, el bebé es de los dos.- Me dijo poniéndose serio.

-Está bien.- Dije comenzando a comer. Puse las dos cosas en las fresas, la nata y el sirope.

-¿No es demasiado las dos cosas?- Me preguntó el escritor riendo y yo negué sin parar de comer.- ¿Es la primera vez que tienes un antojo?

-No, ya he tenido unos cuantos antes.- Le dije y le ofrecí un poco pero no quiso comer nada.

-¿Y ibas tú a comprarlo?

-No, iba Kazuka.- Le expliqué.- Hoy le he pedido que vaya pero me ha dicho que no, el pobre ha tenido un mal día.

-Misaki, a partir de ahora no quiero que se lo preguntes.- Me dijo Usagi-san muy serio.- Él no es el padre del niño, así que el que va a comprarte todo lo que se te antoje soy yo y no él.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa.- La verdad es que pensaba ir yo a comprar las fresas.

-Ni hablar, ese es mi trabajo.- Dijo y se puso de pie.- Ya es tarde, si no necesitas nada más yo ya me marcho.

-Estoy bien, ya no me apetece nada.- Dije imitándole y poniéndome de pie. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, Usagi-san, que descanses.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Interesante o aburrido?**

No sé cuantos capítulos quedan del fic pero no será muy largo, al menos por ahora no tengo intención de hacerlo largo.

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Besos :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola tod s aquí os traigo un capítulo un poco más corto de lo normal, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^**

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Corazón roto.**

-¿Ya estás listo?- Le pregunté a Kazuka. Hacía una semana que lo habían despedido y desde entonces no hacía nada en todo el día, se levantaba temprano para ver la tele tumbado en el sofá y de ahí no se movía hasta la hora de dormir.- Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.

-Creía que ibas a ir con el Usami ese.- Dijo sin mirarme.

-Sí, pero tú también puedes venir.

-Pues yo no quiero ir.- Murmuró y le miré sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Siempre me has acompañado tú a las ecografías.- Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Porque no quiero ver una escena entre el idiota ese y tú!- Gritó levantándose de golpe.- ¡Seguro que hasta el muy imbécil se emociona por ver a su hijo en una pantalla!

-¿Qué te pasa, Kazuka?- Le pregunté con miedo.- Ultimamente te estás comportando de forma distinta.

-¡Me pasa que ya estoy harto de todo!- Dijo sin parar de gritar.- ¡Estoy harto de que ese Usami se crea mejor que yo!

-Él nunca ha dicho que tú seas peor que él...

-¿Por qué siempre le defiendes?- Me preguntó acercándose rápidamente a mí y cogiéndome por los brazos.- ¿No te das cuenta que eso me cabrea más?

-Yo no le defiendo, solo digo que...- Comencé a hablar pero paré cuando me apretó más fuerte.- Me haces daño, Kazuka.

-Tú sí que me haces daño.- Dijo y me soltó dándome un leve empujón.- Vete antes de que me enfade más.

-Pero...- Intenté replicar pero no me dejó.

-¡Vete!- Gritó y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mi vientre me permitió.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Estaba preocupado.- Me dijo Usagi-san cuando entré en la sala de espera.

-Lo siento, me he retrasado un poco.- Dije sentándome a su lado.- ¿Ya me han llamado?

-No, aun no. ¿Dónde está Kazuka?- Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta.

-Está buscando empleo, el pobre no para.- Le mentí para que no preguntara más, pero por desgracia yo era pésimo mintiendo y no se lo creyó.

-¿Va todo bien, Misaki?- Me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Genial.- Dije y cambié rápidamente de tema.- ¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Por qué iba ha estarlo?

-Porque vas a ver a nuestro hijo en directo.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Admito que estoy un poco emocionado, bueno, no sé muy bien si es eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- No sé muy bien como me siento.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya verás como cuando entremos lo ves todo más claro.- Le dije y la enfermera salió para hacernos entrar. En la consulta nos estaba esperando el médico, le saludé y fui a tumbarme en la camilla, como hacía siempre que iba. El doctor vino hacia donde estaba tumbado y puso el gel sobre mi barriga. Usagi-san se había quedado parado en medio de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer, por eso le hice una seña para que se acercara hasta donde estábamos.

-Aquí está.- Murmuró el médico.- ¿Lo veis?

-¿Es esa manchita de ahí?- Preguntó Usagi-san cogiéndome de la mano.- Es increible. Sin duda es lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

-Me dijiste que no querías saber el sexo del bebé, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó el doctor.

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Doctor, dígamelo a la oreja que yo sí quiero saberlo.- Le dijo el escritor y yo le pegué un codazo.

-¡Ni hablar!- Le dije y me miró extrañado.- Si te enteras del sexo del bebé seguro que le empezarás a comprar ropita o juguetes y me acabaré enterando de qué es.

-Está bien, Misaki, hasta el parto me quedaré sin saberlo.- Dijo Usagi-san resignado.

-No os preocupéis, dentro de nada ya tendréis a vuestro hijo o hija en brazos.- Dijo el médico con una sonrisa.- Ya estás casi de seis meses, no queda casi nada para el parto.

-Es cierto y todavía no he comprado nada para mi bebé.- Dijo Akihiko con una mueca.

-Aun os queda tiempo para poder comprar lo que queráis, pero os advierte que algunos partos se adelantan.- Nos informó el médico.- Takahashi, ¿tienes alguna duda sobre el parto?

-No, ya me lo explicó todo muy bien la última vez que vine.- Le dije intentando sonreír, el parto lo tenía bastante claro pero aun así me daba mucho miedo.

-Entonces todo perfecto.- Me dijo el doctor mientras limpiaba mi vientre.- Vuestro hijo está muy sano.

-¿Entonces es niño?- Preguntó Akihiko abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Usagi-san, es una forma de hablar.- Le dije.

-Los padres primerizos sois los más divertidos.- Dijo el médico riendo.- Si necesitáis algo no dudeis en venir o llamarme.

-Gracias por todo.- Le dije y salimos de la consulta.

-¿Vamos a comprar?- Me preguntó el escritor cuando salimos del médico.

-No puedo.- Le dije y se entristeció un poco.

-¿Por qué no, Misaki? Hoy tienes el día libre.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, lo siento.

-Al menos deja que te lleve en coche a casa.- Me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza. El trayecto hasta mi casa fue en silencio. Mi negativa le había deprimido un poco y se mostraba serio. Paró justo delante de mi edificio y antes de que pudiera agradecerle el haberme traido empezó a hablar.- ¿Has pensado en lo de la casa?

-Sí, lo he pensado.- Respondí sin mirarle.

-¿Y qué has decidido?

-He puesto a Kazuka de prueba, si no cambia de actitud en dos semanas me iré.

-Me gustaría que me lo explicaras, Misaki, porque no entiendo nada de lo que dices o haces.- Dijo levantándome un poco el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Dices que no le quieres pero sigues a su lado, dices que te trata mal pero no me dejas ayudarte. Misaki, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Estoy con él desde hace más de un año, para mí es difícil separarme de él.

-Conmigo estuviste más de cuatro años.- Murmuró haciendo que se me encharcaran los ojos.- No te fue difícil separarte de mí.

-Me fuiste infiel.- Le dije llorando.

-Y él te ha pegado.- Me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas con su dedo.- Misaki, deja de pensar en ti y piensa en nuestro bebé, ¿crees que ese es un buen ambiente para que crezca?- Después de decir eso me dio un beso en la frente.- Yo siempre voy a estar para ti, no tengas duda de eso.

-Gracias.

-Te llamaré más tarde.- Dijo el escritor mirando otra vez hacia la carretera. Salí sin decir nada más, solo pensaba en lo que me acababa de decir. Si le pasaba algo a mi pequeño por culpa de Kazuka, nunca me lo podría perdonar.

-Ya he llegado.- Dije al entrar en casa pero nadie me respondió. Entré en el salón y vi que mi pareja seguía mirando la televisión.- Justo donde te dejé.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Me preguntó con indiferencía.

-Bien, como siempre.- Le respondí.

-¿Por qué has llorado?- Me preguntó levantándose del sofá y noté en su rostro que seguía enfadado.- ¿Te ha hecho llorar?

-Aquí el único que me hace llorar eres tú.- Murmuré pero alcanzó a escucharme. Sin a penas darme cuenta ya me había empujado contra la pared y me tenía acorralado.

-No vayas ahora de víctima que no eres ningún santo.- Dijo hablándome en la oreja haciéndome temblar.- Aquí el que dejó que otro se la metiera fuiste tú, así que si alguien hace llorar a alguien ese eres tú.

-Kazuka...por favor.- Dije volviendo a llorar.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo, Misaki? ¿Me tienes miedo?- Me dijo con un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado y que provocó que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Kazuka ya no era el mismo y yo tenía que huir de allí.- No deberías tenerme miedo. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero me obligas a tener que hacerlo. El único culpable aquí eres tú.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Conseguí preguntarle.

-¿Qué que me ha pasado? Que mi pareja se folló a otro, eso es lo que me ha pasado.- Dijo apretándome contra la pared aun más.- Pero yo no pienso aguantar a un mocoso que no es mío, ese niño irá a un horfanato.

-¡No!- Grité y me empujó contra el suelo.

-Aquí mando yo y se hará lo que yo diga.- Dijo y salió azotando la puerta, dejándome allí tirado en el suelo. Cuando conseguí levantarme ignoré el dolor de mi espalda y recogí todas mis cosas lo más rápido que pude. Si volvía y me encontraba intentando abandonarle me haría cualquier cosa. Cogí solo lo necesario, ya volvería a por mis cosas acompañado.

Caminaba rumbo a casa de Usagi-san cargado de una pequeña maleta. Ya estaba en la calle del escritor cuando divisé en el portal de su edificio a él hablando con otra persona que reconocí al instante. Era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, la persona con la que Usagi-san me había engañado y a pesar de que él me había jurado que no lo había vuelto a ver en ese momento se encontraba hablando con esa persona.

No supe por cuanto tiempo me quedé parado en medio de la calle sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se rompía. Me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba cuando el odioso de Ijuuin miró hacia donde yo estaba y con una sonrisa retorcida me saludó. De inmediato Usagi-san se giró y al verme se puso pálido. Cada segundo que pasaba mi vida iba a peor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: ¿Nueva vida?**

Avanzó hacia mí aún con el rostro pálido. No traté de moverme, estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacer algo. Paró justo delante de mí y abrió la boca para luego cerrarla sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Volvió a hacer el intento de hablar y yo desvié la vista ya que mis ojos se estaban empezando a encharcar.

-Misaki, entre él y yo no hay nada.- Consiguió decir con voz trémula.- Ya sé que debe ser difícil para ti creer lo que te estoy diciendo, pero es verdad, no tenemos nada.  
Se hizo un silencio breve en el que yo me limpié las lágrimas y respiré para intentar tranquilizarme. Él no dijo nada, solo me miraba nervioso esperando a que hablara.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tú y yo tampoco tenemos nada.- Dije intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que eso era cierto.- Me da igual si sigues acostándote con él. Es tu vida y yo no tengo por qué meterme en ella.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Me preguntó decepcionado.- ¿No te importa si salgo con otra persona?

-¡Pues claro que me importa, imbécil!- Exploté y comencé a gritarle atrayendo la mirada de curiosos.- ¡Me dijiste que no le habías vuelto a ver y me duele que me hayas mentido! ¡Creía que significaba algo para ti pero ya veo que no!- Dije bajando poco a poco la voz y comenzando a sollozar.- No me puedo creer que te acabe de encontrar con él...justo ahora que te necesitaba...es uno de los peores días de mi vida.- Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus enormes brazos, envolviéndome en esa tranquilidad que sólo él me daba. Olvidé mi enfado por un momento y me dejé abrazar. En ese momento los problemas no parecían tan grandes.

-Vamos a mi casa y ahí me cuentas todo, ¿vale?- Me dijo aflojando un poco el abrazo. Con una mano me quitó la maleta y me condujo hacia su casa.

-Aquí tienes.- Me dijo dándome una taza de té. Ya llevaba diez minutos sentado en ese sofá y por fín había conseguido parar de llorar.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco. Aunque es vergonzoso que me veas así.- Dije forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No me gusta que pienses que soy débil o algo así.- Dije suspirando.- Últimamente estoy llorando demasiado.

-No pienso que seas débil, tienes tus motivos para llorar y más estando embarazado. Cuéntame que te ha pasado y yo te contaré por qué estaba hablando con él, Misaki.- Me dijo y cerré los ojos un momento. Sabía que Usagi-san no iba a reaccionar bien.

-Desde hace una semana que tenía una maleta medio preparada.- Le dije y me cogió de la mano para darme fuerzas.- Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que irme de esa casa, pero tampoco quería precipitarme por eso he tardado tanto en hacerlo.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta.- Me dijo y asentí con la cabeza agradeciéndoselo.

-Desde aquella vez no me había vuelto a pegar y yo creía que ya no lo volvería a hacer.- Dije con una sonrisa amarga.- He sido un idiota, Usagi-san.

-¿Te ha pegado?- Me preguntó pero yo seguí hablando sin responder a su pregunta.

-La semana pasada le despidieron y desde entonces se ha pasado todos los días en el sofá. No quería presionarle mucho a buscar trabajo porque sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, así que dejaba que viera la tele todo lo que quisiera. Hoy cuando le he propuesto que viniera con nosotros al ginecólogo se ha puesto tenso y se ha enfadado. Ha empezado a gritarme y me ha dicho cosas que me han hecho ver que ya no quiere al bebé, aunque ahora dudo que alguna vez lo haya querido.- Le expliqué sin soltar su mano.- Pero eso no ha sido lo peor.

-¿Qué más ha hecho?- Me preguntó el escritor y por la cara que puso supe que estaba controlándose para no ir y golpearle.

-Después de la charla que hemos tenido en el coche yo estaba algo inquieto y le he dicho algo sin pensar que ha hecho que se enfadara mucho. Me ha acorralado contra la pared y ha empezado a hacerme daño en el brazo.- Dije y las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en mis ojos.- Me ha dicho que no pensaba aguantar a un niño que no era suyo y que lo llevaría a un orfanato. Después me ha empujado contra el suelo.

-No le hará nada a nuestro pequeño, te lo prometo.- Me dijo abrazándome.- Y a ti tampoco te hará nada. Me he comprado una pistola y tengo ganas de estrenarla, más le vale andarse con ojo.

-Usagi-san, por favor, no seas bestia.- Le dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Te amo, bueno, os amo y por vosotros haría cualquier cosa.- Me dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que me tranquilizara. Solo con esas palabras sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima.- Estaba con Ijuuin porque le voy a llevar a juicio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Ya te dije que no me acordaba de haberme acostado con él, solamente me desperté y lo vi a mi lado desnudo.- Me dijo soltando mi mano.- Tengo un testigo que asegura que me drogó para que me acostara con él y que aún así yo intenté resistirme. Voy a denunciarle por abuso, ahora sé todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

-¿Te drogó?- Pregunté sintiéndome culpable.- Soy la peor persona del mundo, yo no te creí.

-Eso ya no importa, Misaki.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.- No nos torturemos más por algo que está en el pasado. A lo hecho, pecho.

-Tienes razón, Usagi-san.- Le dije ya más animado.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?- Me preguntó apartando un mechón de cabello que me caía en la cara.

-Un poco.

-Perfecto, porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa meintras se levantaba del sofá y me tendía una mano para que también me levantara.- Cierra los ojos, Misaki.

-¿Es necesario?- Le preguntó un poco desconfiado pero al mismo tiempo también estaba ilusionado.

-Por supuesto, es parte de la sorpresa.- Sin decir nada más cerré los ojos y dejé que me guiara de la mano. Subimos las escaleras con mucho cuidado y después de caminar un poco más nos paramos.- No hagas trampa o me enfadaré.

-Tengo los ojos muy cerrados.- Le dije con nerviosismo.- Venga, Usagi-san, ya quiero saber qué es.

-Espera un momento.- Dijo y oí el sonido de una puerta que se abría. De repente me inundó un fuerte olor a pintura que se intensificó más cuando el escritor me hizo caminar unos pasos más.

-¿Es pintura lo que huele?- Pregunté confundido.

-Sí que lo es. Misaki, ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Me dijo y le obedecí. Nada más abrirlos vi que me encontraba en una habitación completamente rosa. Las paredes estaban recién pintadas de rosa y la moqueta del suelo era también rosa, aunque un poco más oscuro. Había una cuna rosa y blanca delante de la ventana. Me acerqué a ella bajo la atenta mirada de Akihiko y acaricié la mantita que tenía dibujos de princesas.

-No sé que decir.- Le dije impresionado.- Todo esto es...precioso. ¿Lo has organizado tú solo?

-Sí, compré las cosas después de la visita al ginecólogo y contrarté a unos pintores. Falta que lleguen los juguetes, los he encargado.- Me dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Y si no es una niña?- Pregunté de pronto y me miró con semblante serio.

-Misaki, yo quiero que sea niña.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Si nace niño lo voy a querer igual y todo eso, pero me hace mucha ilusión tener una hija. ¿Te imaginas una pequeña princesita a la que podamos ponerle vestiditos y hacerle peinados? Estoy dispuesto a enseñarme a hacer trenzas.

-Usagi-san, eso está muy bien pero tener un niño también es muy bonito.

-No te digo yo que no, pero las niñas quieren más a sus padres.- Murmuró sorprendiéndome.- Quiero que me quiera.

-¿Cómo no te va a querer con todo lo que has organizado en tan solo una tarde?- Dije señalando a mi alrededor.- Te va a amar tanto si es niño como si es niña, no te preocupes por eso.

-Sí que me preocupo, Misaki, me preocupo porque no va a tener madre.- Me dijo aun con semblante serio.- Verá que los demás niños tienen madre y ella no, se va a poner triste.

-Yo seré su mamá.- Dije y me miró muy sorprendido.- No me mires así, Usagi-san, está claro que iba a acabar siendo así. Tú serás su padre y yo su madre. Se acabó el problema.

-Vale, mamá.- Me dijo abrazándome.- No sé que haría sin ti.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar mamá me encargaré de que no puedas tener más hijos.- Le dije provocando que riera.- Salgamos de aquí que me estoy empezando a marear por culpa del olor.

-Misaki, ¿has llamado a los de la imprenta?- Preguntó Sora.

-Ahora lo haré, primero tengo que acabar de leer esto.- Le dije señalando unos papeles que tenía encima de mi mesa. En ese momento llegó el becario con un ramo de flores en los brazos.- Chicas, ¿cuál de vosotras tiene un admirador secreto y no me lo había dicho?

-Son para usted, Takahashi-san.- Dijo el becario dejándome muy sorprendido.

-Que afortunado eres, Misaki.- Me dijo Sora.- No te imaginas la envidia que me das.

-¿Quién las ha traido?- Le pregunté al joven.

-Las ha traido un repartidor.- Respondió entregándome las flores.- Pero viene con una tarjeta.

-¡Leela en voz alta, Misaki!- Gritó Sora muy emocionada.

-Ni hablar, es algo privado.- Dije cogiéndo la tarjeta y leyéndola.

_No olvides que estoy enamorado de ti y que nada nos separará._

-Al menos dinos de quién es.- Insistió Sora.

-No pone el nombre.- Dije pensativo.

-Seguro que es de Usami Akihiko, vi como te miraba el otro día.- Comentó Yukiko.

-Seguro que es de él, siempre tiene estos detalles conmigo.- Dije sonriendo. Por fin todo ya había pasado y desde hacía una semana no sabía nada de Kazuka. No había pasado nada entre Usagi-san y yo, pero estaba planteándome darle otra oportunidad y poder criar a nuestro hijo juntos.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Siento haber tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar el capítulo, pero he tenido mis motivos. Ando un poco liada y desanimada y eso me ha quitado un poco las ganas de escribir, por eso el capítulo es algo más corto de lo normal.**

**Espero que aún así os haya gustado.**

**Besos :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a tod s ^^

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews :D

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una advertencia.**

El tiempo pasaba y ya me encontraba en el octavo mes. Dentro de nada ya tendría a mi hijo o hija entre mis brazos. Durante todo este tiempo había estado recibiendo todo tipo de regalos que suponía que eran de Usagi-san, ya que nuestra relación había avanzado mucho en esos dos meses.

No pensaba comprarme ningún apartamento. Ya lo había pensado y tenía muy claro que lo que quería era quedarme junto a Usagi-san para siempre. Vivíamos como en un cuento y cuando tuviera al bebé aún seríamos más felices, de eso no tenía duda.

-¡Usagi-san!- Lo llamé y vino corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Desde que el médico nos había dicho que se podía adelantar el parto Usagi acudía de inmediato a mi llamado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Misaki?- Preguntó observándome con cara de preocupación.

-No es nada, tan solo quería recordarte que mi nii-chan vendrá hoy.- Dije muy nervioso.- Tiene que estar todo listo para cuando llegue.

-Va a ir todo bien.- Me dijo besando mi frente.

-Cuando llegue se va a encontrar con que su pequeño y dulce hermanito ha sido mancillado por el que decía ser su mejor amigo y por si no fuera poco se ha quedado embarazado.

-No seas dramático.- Dijo rodando los ojos.- Además, él no sabe que estás aquí.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté desconcertado.

-Takahiro sabe que hace dos años nos peleamos y dejamos de dirigirnos la palabra. Si se enterara que de la noche a la mañana volvemos a vivir juntos haría muchas preguntas y no quería explicárselo por teléfono.- Me dijo Usagi-san tranquilamente.

-Perfecto, le va a dar un infarto.- Murmuré y en ese momento sonó el timbre.- ¡Ya está aquí!

-Tranquilízate, Misaki, en tu estado no debe ser bueno ponerse nervioso.- Me dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-Perdone, Doctor Usami.- Dije en tono de burla.

-Misaki, siéntate en el sofá y tápate la barriga con un cojín.- Me pidió y yo hice lo dicho. Cuando abrió la puerta Takahiro se le lanzó a los brazos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, viejo amigo!- Exclamó mi nii-chan.- Desde que se fue Misaki de esta casa ya no vengo tanto como antes, siento tenerte tan abandonado.

-No te preocupes por eso, Takahiro.- Le dijo Akihiko haciéndose a un lado.- Misaki y yo hemos solucionado nuestros problemas.

-¡Misaki!- Dijo Takahiro sorprendido al ver a su hermano en la estancia.- ¿Y Kazuka?

-Nii-chan, siéntate que esto va para largo.- Dije y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Usagi-san se sentó a mi lado y mi hermano lo hizo enfrente.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio?- Me preguntó mi nii-chan con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay algo que te hemos estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo.- Comencé a explicarle a mi hermano.- No lo hemos hecho con mala intención, simplemente no sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar.

-Misaki, dilo ya.- Me apremió mi nii-chan.

-Usagi-san y yo eramos pareja.- Dije de carrerilla.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Takahiro.- Creo que no te he entendido bien.

-Tú ya sabías que mi relación con Kazuka no era una amistad, pues con Usagi-san es lo mismo.- Le dije intentando estar tranquilo.

-No, no lo es porque no me habíais dicho nada.- Dijo mi hermano algo molesto.- Creo que durante los cuatro años en los que estuviste viviendo en esta casa podrías haber encontrado el momento para decírmelo.

-Ya te he dicho que no nos atrevíamos.

-¿Y ahora que ha pasado?- Preguntó ignorándome.- Porque algo habrá pasado para que volváis a hablaros, además, ¿dónde está Kazuka?

-Takahiro, déjanos explicártelo desde el principio.- Le dijo el escritor y mi hermano se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para dejarle hablar.- Misaki y yo rompimos hace dos años, el motivo de nuestra ruptura en este momento da igual. Hace unos meses coincidimos en una cafetería y charlamos un poco, entonces pasó lo inevitable.- Después de decir eso me quitó el cojín dejando a la vista mi abultado vientre.- He dejado embarazado a Misaki.

-¿C-cómo?- Preguntó Takahiro sin apartar la vista de mi barriga de ocho meses.- Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

-El doctor nos explicó que algunos hombres desarrollan algo así como un útero.- Le dije a mi hermano que estaba un poco pálido.- Lo sé, suena un poco loco.

-Es imposible.- Dijo mi nii-chan acercándose a mí y levantándome mi camisa para ver mi vientre. Comenzó a palparlo con cuidado como si esperara que fuera falso.- Estoy...no sé cómo estoy.

-Es díficil de asimilar, pero nosotros estamos muy contentos con el bebé y esperamos que tú también lo estés.- Le dijo Akihiko.

-¿Y Kazuka?- Me preguntó mi hermano sin dejar de acariciar mi barriga.

-Evidentemente hemos roto.- Respondí con una sonrisa de lado.- Le fui infiel y ya no...

-Maltrataba a Misaki.- Me interrumpió Akihiko.

-¿Te pegaba?- Preguntó Takahiro muy sorprendido.- Eso es imposible, Kazuka es dulce y muy buena persona.

-Llenó a Misaki de moratones.- Le dijo el escritor.

-Por favor, no hablemos más de eso.- Pedí ya que aun me dolía la actitud de Kazuka.- Hace más de dos meses que no sé nada de él, debe haberse olvidado ya de mí. No tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

-Será desgraciado.- Murmuró Takahiro aun impresionado por todo lo que le habíamos contado.

-¿Cómo está Mahiro?- Pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Ya ha empezado a ir a la escuela.- Dijo mi nii-chan más relajado.- Seguro que se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga que va a tener un primito. Por cierto, ¿es niño o niña?

-Niña.- Respondió Usagi-san seguro.

-No lo hemos querido saber, preferimos que sea sorpresa.- Le dije sonriendo.

-Pero será niña.

-Te veo muy confiado, Usagi.- Dijo mi hermano riendo.- Aunque no supiera nada me alegra que ahora seas tú mi cuñado.

-Takahiro, no estamos juntos.- Le dijo Akihiko provocando que la sonrisa de mi nii-chan desapareciera.- Misaki y yo solamente estamos viviendo juntos, dormimos en habitaciones separadas.

-Por ahora.- Dije guiñándole un ojo a Usagi-san.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Me preguntó el escritor con cara de ilusión.

-Desde que me mudé aquí lo he estado pensando y si no te he dicho nada antes era porque quería estar seguro.- Le dije y sin decir nada mi hermano se metió en el baño.

-¿Y ahora estás seguro?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Aunque haya estado viviendo con otro nunca conseguí olvidarte.- Comencé a sincerarme.- Lo intenté de todas las formas posibles, de verdad que lo intenté, pero no había día que no pensara en ti. No te puedes imaginar lo que has siginificado para mí, me has hecho sentir cosas que ni sabía que podía sentir. Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti y por favor, besame ya que estoy empezando a decir cursilerías.

-Me gusta que digas cursilerías.- Dijo para luego besarme. En ese momento salió mi nii-chan del baño con los ojos rojos.

-Misaki, has hecho que me emocione.- Dijo Takahiro limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Si es que siempre has sido muy sensible.- Le dijo Usagi-san riendo.

Tuve un mal presentimiento ese día. Algo me decía que no debía salir de la cama pero aún así lo hice. Quise preparar el desayuno como todos los días pero no pude ya que no quedaba ni leche ni huevos. Me puse una fina chaqueta y después de dejarle una nota a Akihiko diciéndole que volvía en cinco minutos salí del apartamento para ir al supermercado.

Estaba al final de la calle y no me llevaría mucho tiempo hacer la compra, por eso no quise despertar a Usagi-san para que me acompañara. Al pasar por delante de un callejón una mano tiró de mí con fuerza y me encontré frente a Kazuka. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver que sujetaba una pistola en su otra mano.

-Tenemos que hablar, Misaki.- Dijo con una voz escalofriante.- No puedes abandonarme de esta manera.

-No nos hagas daño, por favor.- Supliqué mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-No soy una mala persona, aunque tú creas lo contrario. No pienso hacerte daño y menos a ese niño que no tiene culpa de todo lo que me has hecho.- Dijo Kazuka y sin soltarme se llevó la pistola a la cabeza.- Lo único que te voy a decir es que si no vuelves conmigo pienso pegarme un tiro aquí mismo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ^^

Siento mucho haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar pero ya he empezado las clases y voy como loca desde el primer día.

Hoy seré muy breve porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. Eso es todo.

Besos :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a tod s ^^**

**Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar (o eso creo) además de que estoy bastante satisfecha de cómo me ha quedado el capítulo. Espero que a vosotros también os guste aunque está escrito desde otro punto de vista.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Mientras tanto.**

Era la primera vez que me sentía así. Mi corazón podía salírseme del pecho en cualquier momento y, aunque yo quería disimular, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella persona. Fue amor a primera vista y estaba decidido a conocer a esa persona.

Comenzamos a cruzar palabras, más tarde empezamos a tener citas y finalmente nos hicimos novios. Todo era maravilloso, era tan perfecto que creí que podría durar para siempre. Me equivoqué.

Debí haberle dado más importancia a la actitud de Misaki. En ocasiones se mostraba pensativo y distante, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber en qué pensaba. Había algo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza y yo preferí no darle muchas vueltas. Era mejor mantenerme en la ignorancia.

Aquel día lo conocí y algo en mí despertó. Algo que no había sentido jamás, era envidia mezclada con el odio. Sí, envidia. Envidia de que Misaki no me mirara como lo miraba a él.

Miré el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Se hacía tarde y Misaki aún no aparecía, cosa que me extrañó ya que solía ser muy puntual. Me moría por llamarle pero no quería que pensara que era un novio posesivo o que intentaba controlarle. Cuando pasaron quince minutos y vi que aun no llegaba acabé llamando.

-_Moshi, moshi_.- Me dijo la voz de Misaki al otro lado de la linea.

-Misa-chan, ¿ya acabas del trabajo?- Pregunté a modo de saludo, intentando sonar dulce y no preocupado.

-_Ya he acabado pero he quedado en tomar un café con un amigo_.- Me dijo haciendo que frunciera un poco el ceño, pero no tardé en restarle importancia al asunto.-_ Me lo he encontrado a la hora de comer y hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que hemos decidido quedar para ponernos al día. No te molesta, ¿verdad?_

-Claro que no me molesta, Misa-chan. Solo dime si vendrás a cenar a casa o cenarás con tu amigo.- Quise saber.-Lo digo por prepararte algo para cenar o no.

_-Iré a cenar a casa, pero hoy me tocaba hacer la cena a mí._- Me dijo.- _¿Qué te parece si compro algo por ahí? Me pilla de camino a casa._

-No te compliques mucho, Misa-chan, con bolas de pulpo nos apañamos o incluso si quieres puedes comprar ramen.- Le dije para que no se preocupara mucho por la cena.

-_Vale, compraré algo de eso. Te veo más tarde._

-Te amo, cosita linda.- Dije sin importarme que sonara muy cursi.

-_Yo también te amo, Kazu-san._- Me dijo para luego colgar.

No pasó ni una hora cuando volvió a llamarme para decirme que su amigo vendría a casa a cenar. Eso me alegró, quería saber quién era el que estaba junto a mi Misa-chan. No me importaba que tuviera amigos, pero quería conocerlos.

Comencé a preparar la mesa y la bebida para cuando llegaran tener todo perfecto. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando oí que la puerta se abría seguida de la voz de Misaki.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Anunció mi pareja y salí a recibirlos.

-Sí que habéis tardado.- Dije sonriendo.- Cuando quieras nos presentas, Misa-chan.

-Ahora voy, si es que no me has dado tiempo.- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. De verdad que ese chico me encantaba.- Akihiko, él es Kazuka.

-Un placer.- Me dijo el amigo de Misaki dándome la mano, pero sin sonreirme. No me gustaba nada su aspecto, me hacía sentir muy inseguro. Se le veía con mucha confianza y con éxito, yo contra eso no podía competir y ahí fue cuando empecé a sentir miedo.- Espero que estés cuidando muy bien de mi Misaki.

-Por supuesto, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo.- Le respondí intentando que no fuera evidente que su presencia en mi casa me molestaba.

-No sé vosotros pero yo tengo hambre.- Dijo Misaki interrumpiendo nuestra lucha de miradas.- ¿Pasamos al comedor antes de que se enfríen las bolas de pulpo?

-Claro, ya he puesto la mesa.- Comenté yendo hacia el salón. Los dos me siguieron sin decir nada.- Contadme de que os conocéis.

-Misaki estuvo viviendo conmigo durante cuatro años.- Respondió Akihiko muy tranquilo, provocando que la sorpresa inundara mi rostro. Este hombre cada vez me hacía sentir más pequeño.

-¿No me dijiste que estuviste viviendo con un tal Usagi?- Le pregunté a Misaki.

-Kazu-san, su apodo es Usagi-san.- Dijo sin mirarme. Fruncí un poco el ceño pero conseguí relajarme en seguida. Misaki me iba a dejar por él, seguro que sí. ¿Por qué íba a quedarse conmigo? Ni siquiera era capaz de acostarme con él. No era nada comparado con el gran Usami.

Esa noche, después de que su ex-novio se marchara, Misaki y yo tuvimos una charla en la que le sugerí que le buscara novio para así asegurarme de que mi Misa-chan seguiría conmigo para siempre. Cuando Misaki aceptó y dijo que le buscaría pareja sentí como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Pero esa sensación duraría muy poco.

Hubo una noche que pasé en vela. Misaki no aparecía por ningún lado y tenía el móvil apagado. Cada segundo que pasaba me hacía estar más preocupado. Los pensamientos se amontonaban en mi cabeza haciendo que mis ojos se empañaran. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?¿Y si me había dejado?¿Y si se había ido con otro?¿Y si se había ido con él? Fue la noche más larga de mi vida.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche, Misaki?- Le preguntó cuando Misaki apareció por la puerta a la mañana siguiente. Traía la misma ropa que ayer, pero quise hacerme el tonto.

-En casa de mi nii-chan.- Respondió rápidamente sin mirarme a los ojos. Estaba mientiendo y, aunque lo sabía, preferí creer esa mentira antes que afrontar la verdad

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Estaba muy preocupado.- Le reproché.

-Lo siento, creía que te lo había dicho.- Se disculpó mirándome a la cara por primera vez desde que había entrado.- Tenían una cena y querían a alguien de confianza para que cuidara a mi sobrino.

-Pues no me lo habías dicho.- Le dije dándole un pequeño beso. Noté que olía a un perfume que no era el suyo, pero también quise pensar que eran imaginaciones mías.- ¿Por qué eres tan despistado, Misa-chan?

-Porque en el mundo tiene que haber de todo.

-¿Has desayunado, cariño?- Le pregunté yendo hacia la cocina.

-No, pero no te preocupes, ahora me prepararé algo.- Dijo abriendo la nevera y sacando un poco de zumo.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó confundido.

-Que cómo te fue con tu ex.- Le dije haciendo que se pusiera tenso.- Fuiste a su casa a hablar con él, ¿no?

-Sí, estuvimos hablando pero me dijo que no le interesaba tener pareja en este momento.- Me explicó.- Dice que no se siente solo y que está bien.

-¿Seguro?- Le pregunté alzando una ceja.-Puede que te haya dicho eso porque aún siente algo por ti.

-¿Qué? Eso no es así.- Dijo Misaki.- Kazu-san, ya han pasado dos años y te puedo asegurar que Akihiko ya me ha olvidado por completo. Es cierto que me puede tener algo de cariño porque hemos vivido durante mucho tiempo juntos, pero solo eso, cariño y nada más.

-Te veo bastante convencido.- Dije forzando una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, confío en ti.

Los días pasaron y Misaki comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña. Se había vuelto más distante de lo normal y en ocasiones evitaba mi mirada como si tuviera miedo de que descubiera algo. Yo ya sabía que estaba pasando y esperaba que él me lo dijera para poder dejar de vivir en esa mentira, ya que yo no tendría el valor suficiente para preguntárselo directamente.

Aunque me pasara el día preguntándole qué era lo que le pasaba, él nunca me decía que era lo que le preocupaba y yo ya me estaba cansando de insistir. Ese día le di el recado a Misaki de que Usami había llamado diciendo que quería hablar con él. Eso me hizo sospechar aun más. Cuando volví de trabajar me encontré a Misaki tumbado en el suelo, se había desmayado.

Lo acompañé al médico sin escuchar sus quejas o protestas. El doctor le dio fecha para que fuera otro día a hacerse unas pruebas. La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Misaki y debía asegurarme de todo. Por eso cuando me llamaron del trabajo esa noche no dudé en dejarlo a cargo de Usami, aunque no me gustara mucho la idea.

Horas más tardes recibí la llamada del escritor diciendo que estaba en urgencias junto con Misaki. Llegué lo más rápido que pude al hospital y pasé con Misaki a la consulta.

-¿Es usted Misaki Takahashi?- Preguntó el médico mientras nos sentábamos enfrente de él.

-Sí, soy yo.- Respondió mi novio algo nervioso

-Y usted debe de ser su pareja, ¿no?- Me preguntó el de bata blanca.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Pregunté confuso.

-Ahora se lo explicaré.- Dijo e hizo una pausa.- Es un tema bastante complicado y delicado.

-¿Tan grave es?- Preguntó Misaki con voz temblorosa.

-Takahashi-kun, me temo que usted está embarazado.- Me tensé al oír las palabras del médico y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, como hacía siempre que me ponía nervioso. - Nos hemos asegurado y no hay ningún error. Estás de dos semanas.

Después de esa noticia algo en mí despertó. Algo que desearía que nunca hubiera salido, me convertí en lo que no era por culpa del odio y le hice mucho daño a Misaki sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Kazuka.- Murmuró mientras entrabamos al edificio pero le ignoré. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Una cosa era sospecharlo y otra saber que era ciero. Misaki se había acostado con ese Usami.

-Tenemos que pensar en los horarios.- Le dije cuando estábamos en el ascensor.

-¿Qué horarios?- Me preguntó mirándome por primera vez a los ojos desde que habíamos salido del hospital. Los dos los teníamos rojos e hinchados.

-Los de nuestro hijo.- Le dije intentando sonar tranquilo.- Supongo que ese Usami querrá hacerse cargo del bebé, pero nosotros debemos pasar mucho más tiempo con el niño que él. Estaba pensando que podría venir a verlo un par de tardes entre semana y la noche de los sábados también se lo podría quedar, o la de los viernes, da igual.- Continué hablando mientras Misaki me miraba sorprendido.- Claro que los primeros meses no se lo podrá llevar porque aun será muy pequeño y deberá estar con nosotros, bueno, tú serás su madre y los niños tan pequeños deben estar con su madre. ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Por qué no me gritas, Kazuka?- Me pregunté cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejarnos paso.

-¿Significó algo para ti o aun me amas?- Le pregunté temblando un poco, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta..

-No, fue un desliz y no significó nada para mi.- Me dijo seguro.- Yo te amo, ¿crees que algún día podrás llegar a perdonarme?

-Yo a ti te lo perdono todo, Misaki, pero dame un poco de tiempo.- Le dije entrando en nuestra casa. No iba a rendirme tan facilmente, no dejaría que apartaran a Misaki de mi lado.- Estoy bastante dolido pero no te voy a dejar. Solo te voy a poner unas condiciones.

Los meses pasaron y Misaki se había vuelto algo insoportable. Mi iba a dejar, lo sabía y debía impedirlo como fuera. Yo sin él no era nada, sin él no podía vivir. Aunque estuve evitando que se encontrara con ese Usami, un día tuve la desagradable sorpresa de al llegar a casa encontrarme con ellos dos hablando. No solo estaban hablando, Usami tenía su mano en el vientre de mi Misaki.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté al ver la escena.

-Quería ver a Misaki.- Respondió sin girarse y sin dejar de acariciarle.

-Lo puedes ver en las fotos que te envío.

-Kazuka, es su hijo.- Me reprochó Misaki.

-Ya sé que es hijo suyo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.- Le dije con el ceño fruncido. Ese era un detalle que no se me olvidaría facilmente.- Ya te ha visto, que se vaya ya.

-No se va a ir y si quiere se quedará a comer ya que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.- Me dijo Misaki desafiándome.- Llevas cinco meses impidiendo que nos veamos, ya esta bien de tanta tontería.

-Pues muy bien.- Dije resignado. Ya hablaría de eso con él en otro momento, esto no se iba a quedar así.- Voy a ir preparando la comida.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Me preguntó Usagi-san pero le ignoré entrando en la cocina. Oí como Misaki le decía que no nos iba bien y eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera. Una furia que nunca había sentido comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo y si no salía de aquella casa acabaría haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

-¿Qué os parece si pedimos unas pizzas?- Pregunté saliéndo de la cocina.

-Por mi bien.- Dijo Misaki.- La mía que sea con anchoas, bacon, jamón, champiñones y piña.

-¿Vas a comer todo eso?- Le preguntó el escritor muy sorprendido.

-Desde que está embarazado come así.- Comenté.- ¿Y tu de que la quieres?

-Me gustan todas.- Me respondió.

-Perfecto, iré a comprarlas. Vuelvo en un rato.- Dije saliendo lo más rápido que pude del apartamento, sin importarme dejarlos solos. Lo único que quería era poder desahogarme.

Durante la cena Usagi comentó que quería pasar más tiempo con el bebé y que tenía derecho a ir a las ecografías. Me sentí impotente al no poder evitar que eso ocurriera y sin poder hacer nada me resigné, no quería tener más problemas con Misaki. Misaki no me respetaba y debía conseguir que lo hiciera. Costara lo que costara.

-Misaki, creo que tenemos que hablar.- Le dije con expresión seria cuando el escritor se fue.- Hoy estás insoportable.

-Tú tampoco eres muy agradable.- Me dijo claramente enfadado. ¿Por qué se enfadaba? El que debería estar enfadado era yo.- ¡Has estado todo este tiempo evitando que Akihiko y yo nos veamos!

-¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!- Le gritó acercándome a él. Estaba muy furioso y en cualquier momento iba a estallar.- ¡Te acostaste con él! ¿TAN BUENO ES EN LA CAMA?

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES, TANTO QUE DUDO MUCHO QUE EL DÍA QUE LO HAGAMOS PUEDAS ESTAR A SU ALTURA! ¡NO VAS A SABER DARME PLACER!-Cuando me gritó todo eso hice algo que jamás pensé que haría, le giré la cara de un solo golpe. En ese momento solamente se oyó el silencio, no me atreví a decir nada y él tampoco. Aunque me sentí mal por hacerlo, estaba convencido de que esa sería la única forma de ganarme su respeto. Lo que no esperaba es que eso tan solo fuera el principio y que llegara a más. Al final no era capaz de controlarme, por eso cuando me dejó supe que no debía ir a por él, no aun, debía esperar un tiempo para no hacerle daño.

Estuve llendo durante un par de meses a terapia. La psicóloga intentaba explicarme que con la violenza no me ganaba el respeto de Misaki, solamente me ganaba su miedo. Yo no quería que la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo me tuviera miedo y sabía que me lo tenía, lo había visto más de una vez en sus ojos.

Ese día decidí que Misaki debía elegir entre ese Usami y yo, pero que si me rechazaba no pensaba hacerle daño a él, me lo haría a mí. Si no conseguía el amor de Misaki acabaría con mi vida, porque sin él no merecía la pena vivir.  
Pasó por delante de un callejón y conseguí tirar de él con fuerza, aunque no quería hacerle mucho daño. Su barriga ya estaba enorme y no era mi intención alterarle.

-Tenemos que hablar, Misaki.- Dije convencido de mí mismo.- No puedes abandonarme de esta manera.

-No nos hagas daño, por favor.- Suplicó mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-No soy una mala persona, aunque tú creas lo contrario. No pienso hacerte daño y menos a ese niño que no tiene culpa de todo lo que me has hecho.- Dije y sin soltarle llevé la pistola a mi cabeza.- Lo único que te voy a decir es que si no vuelves conmigo pienso pegarme un tiro aquí mismo.

-¡N-no hagas el tonto, Kazuka!- Me dijo desesperado. ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto? Ya le había dicho que no le iba a hacer daño, no debía tenerme miedo.- Por favor...

-¿Me das otra oportunidad?- Pregunté rozando con mi dedo el gatillo.

-Yo...no...- Comenzó a decir Misaki y yo no quise escuchar más. Todo lo que había sufrido no había servido para nada. Akihiko era el vencedor, tal y como supuse la primera vez que lo vi. Yo no era nada comparado con él. Sin pensármelo dos veces disparé y todo se volvió negro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grité impresionado. Kazuka acababa de suicidarse y si eso fuera poco había roto aguas. El bebé estaba de camino y yo no sabía qué hacer. Akihiko no sabía que había salido y delante de mí tenía a mi ex-pareja muerta.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya queda poco para el final, solamente un capítulo y el epílogo. Espero que no os haya decepcionado el capítulo. **

**Se agradecen los reviews y no tardaré en actualizar.**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

**Besos :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a tod s ^^**

Muchas gracias por haber dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Una pequeña bendición.**

En toda mi vida había gritado de esa manera. Gritaba por el dolor que comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y por si alguien que pasaba por la calle podía ayudarme. No sé si pasaron dos minutos o veinte, pero me pareció una eternidad cuando una mujer se acercó al escuchar mis gritos.

Se quedó paralizada al ver el cuerpo de Kazuka en el suelo y temí que saliera corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Le expliqué como pude lo que había ocurrido y le pedí que fuera a avisar a Usagi-san ya que estábamos cerca de nuestra casa. No me quería dejar solo, por eso hasta que no llegó la ambulancia no fue a avisarlo. Mientras me ponían en la camilla llegó la policía, que también había sido llamada por aquella mujer.

Pedí al conductor de la ambulancia que se esperara hasta que llegara Usagi-san, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando apareció corriendo y pálido. Se quedó mirando sorprendido el cadáver de Kazuka para luego posar su vista en mí. Al verme se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano mientras se montaba en la ambulancia.

-Todo va a ir bien, cariño.- Me susurró al oido tranquilizándome un poco.

-Me duele mucho.- Dije gimoteando.

-Lo sé y más que te va a doler pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy aquí y no permitiré que os pase nada.- Dijo besando mi frente.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos metieron en una habitación sin hacernos esperar. Estuve catorce horas luchando hasta que por fin se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

-Enhorabuna, es un niño.- Anunció la enfermera que lo cargaba en brazos. Miré preocupado a Usagi-san pero me sorprendí al verle sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto.

-¿No estás decepcionado? No es una niña.- Le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-¿Decepcionado? Nada de eso, nunca he estado tan feliz.- Me dijo cuando la enfermera volvió con nuestro hijo ya limpio. Puso a mi hijo en mis brazos y nos quedamos los dos callados un momento contemplando a nuestro pequeño tesoro.

-¿Ya sabéis su nombre?- Preguntó la mujer.

-He pensado en Chiai.

-Usagi-san, Chiai es nombre de niña.- Le dije sin apartar la vista del pequeño.- ¿No habías pensado un nombre para niño?

-La verdad es que no, estaba muy seguro de que sería niña.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- No te preocupes, Misaki, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Eso espero.- Le dije acariciando la mejilla de mi hijo sin nombre.

-Os llevaré a una habitación para que descanséis.- Dijo la enfermera arrastrando la cama hacia otro lugar.

-Voy a darle la noticia a Takahiro, luego te veo.- Me dijo Usagi-san dirigiéndose a la sala de espera donde debía estar mi nii-chan.

-Misaki, la policia quiere hablar contigo sobre lo de Kazuka.- Me dijo Usagi-san con semblante serio.- Les he explicado que diste a luz hace poco y que estás delicado. Si no te sientes en condiciones de hablar con ellos...

-Ya han pasado dos días.- Dije pensativo.- Es mejor que solucione esto cuanto antes. Diles que pasen.

-¿Estás seguro?- Me preguntó y asentí. Akihiko se limitó a suspirar y salió de la habitación del hospital.

-Buenos días, Takahashi.- Saludó un hombre al entrar en la habitación en la que me encontraba. Al lado de mi cama se encontraba mi hijo durmiendo en una cuna.

-¿Podemos hablar en voz baja? El bebé está dormido.- Le pedí en un susurro.

-Por supuesto.- Me dijo utilizando el mismo tono de voz que yo.- Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas ya que usted fue el único testigo de la muerte de...

-Se suicidó.- Dije interrumpiéndolo.- Se pegó un tiro delante de mí.

-¿Le dijo por qué?- Me preguntó bastante serio.

-Dijo que si no volvía con él se pegaría un tiro.- Murmuré.-¿Debería sentirme culpable por eso? Estoy bastante triste porque, a pesar de todo, le tenía cariño pero no me siento culpable.

-No es tu culpa, fue su decisión.- Dijo el policía.- Solamente quería saber eso, ya no le molesto más. Enhorabuena por el bebé.

-Gracias.- Dije y el hombre salió sin decir nada más. Después de que él saliera volvió a entrar Usagi-san.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Quería saber el motivo del suicidio de Kazuka.- Le expliqué.- ¿Cuando será el entierro?

-Fue ayer, Misaki.- Me comunicó y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar.- Sé que querías ir, lo siento, pero nuestro hijo es más importante.

-Sí, él es más importante que cualquier cosa.- Dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Takahiro fué al funeral. Él te puede decir dónde está la tumba y podrás ir a visitarla.- Me dijo Usagi-san abrazándome.- Por cierto, Misaki, tengo una buena noticia para ti.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya se me ha ocurrido el nombre del bebé.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Si no te gusta podemos pensar otro...

-Dilo ya, Usagi-san.- Le dije impaciente.

-Nozomu, ¿qué te parece?

-Me encanta.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido tan rápido?- Pregunté admirando la habitación de Nozomu.

-Esta vez contraté a profesionales ya que no quería dejarte solo en el hospital.- Me comunicó.- ¿Te gusta el nuevo cambio?

-Sabes que me encanta el azul.- Le dije sonriendo. Usagi-san dejó a Nozomu en su nueva cuna y se acercó a mí para rodearme con sus enormes brazos.

- Me has hecho muy feliz.- Dijo dándome un beso que correspondí gustosamente.

-¿Qué has hecho con todas las cosas que compraste de niña?- Le pregunté cuando rompimos el contacto.

-Las he guardado por si algún día nos hacen falta.- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Ya estás pensando en otro bebé? Se nota que no has sido tú el que ha parido.- Le reclamé intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-No habré parido pero aún me duele la mano.

-Y más que te va a doler.- Le amenacé y puso su nariz en mi cuello.

-Misaki.- Me llamó mientras me hacía cosquillas al respirar.

-¿Qué?

-No hemos hecho nada desde que concebimos a Nozomu, ¿estás en condiciones de jugar a un juego de adultos conmigo?

-Creo que deberíamos esperar un par de semanas, acabo de traer una vida al mundo.- Le dije rodeando su cuello con mis manos para atraerlo más a mí.

-Pues me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, no sé si podré resistirme.- Dijo dándome besos cortos en el cuello.

-Usagi-san, te amo.- Le dije y me miró sorprendido para después unir su boca con la mía.

-Yo también te amo.

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

**Hola ^^**

Lo sé, lo sé, es muuuuuuy corto. Es corto porque pienso hacer un epílogo y ahí es donde escribiré más.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque sea corto. Lo del fin con interrogación es porque aunque no pienso hacer una segunda parte siempre existe la posibilidad de que sí, pero vamos, que no lo voy a hacer...creo.

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Tendré el epílogo en poco tiempo.

Besos :D


End file.
